The Anakin and QuiGon Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the interaction between Anakin and Qui-Gon throughout the events of TPM.
1. Note 1 Anakin

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Qui-Gon.**

**The Author of each of these Notes will be clearly labled.**

**Timeframe: From just before the start of TPM to Qui-Gon's death at the end of TPM**

The quick background story of the Qui-Gon and Anakin PT Notes-

Following TPM events, Anakin has just invited Qui-Gon, Jar-Jar, Padmé, and R2-D2 into his house, and Anakin and Qui-Gon have known each other for a very short time. Having noticed Qui-Gon's lightsaber, Anakin decides to talk with Qui-Gon

And the story begins... 

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Qui-Gon sir,

Hello. I have a question to ask you. When I dropped my money to pay for the Siesel cakes, I noticed that you lifted up your shirt….and that you had a laser sword underneath. You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you!!!!!!! That's awesome! I've always dreamed of meeting a Jedi. I have heard so many stories about them. I want to be a Jedi Knight when I grow up.

How do you like my house?

Have you come to free us….I don't know why else you'd be here.

Anakin


	2. Note 2 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

You're quite observant, my young friend. It is possible that I killed a Jedi, and took his lightsaber from him, isn't it?

Ah, but I can see there's no fooling you. Yes, I'm a Jedi. Stories about them travel quite far, it seems. From what I've seen, and what you've told me, you appear to have Jedi traits. We shall be patient, and see, young Anakin.

I found your house cozy and welcoming, much as you and your mother. It was an honor to see your home. Goodness doesn't come from wealth or position or prestige, but from the heart.

Actually, no, I haven't come to free slaves. I disagree with slavery, and I detest it, but that's not the purpose that brings me to Tatooine. I'm trying to help the Queen of Naboo reach Coruscant to ask for help in defending her planet from a greedy group of individuals.

Until we speak again, Anakin,  
Qui-Gon Jinn


	3. Note 3 Anakin

Note 3  
Qui-Gon,

So you are a Jedi!!!!!!! I KNEW it! I've always dreamed of meeting a Jedi Knight. I've heard lots of stories about the Jedi. Besides, I knew you couldn't have killed a Jedi. No one can kill a Jedi!

Lightsaber? That must be what your laser sword is called. Cool. Lightsaber…I like it. Can I look at it?

What do you mean by saying from what you've seen, and from what I've said that I appear to have Jedi traits? What are Jedi traits? I thought anyone could be a Jedi. I thought that anyone who wanted to help people could be a Jedi. That's what you do, isn't it?

Yes, I've heard of Jedi! I listen to a lot of traders and pilots….a lot of people from all over the galaxy come to Tatooine, and it's so fun to talk to them. They tell me awesome things about Jedi. I don't know much about you guys, but I know that you help people, and that you're respected, and you can do cool things, and you have those laser swords…I mean lightsabers. That's all I know, honest.

Padmé told me your ship is damaged…Well if your ship was damaged, let me help!!!!!! I can fix anything! I might be able to even build you an entire ship if you need me to.

I do know that Jedi Knights have apprentices called Padawans….so is that girl Padmé your Padawan? She's beautiful and I have this feeling inside me that I'm going to marry her someday.

I'm glad you like my house. It was no problem letting you and your friends stay with me. I like to help people.

What did you think of dinner? My mom tried to fix something that she thought you might like.

Have you ever seen a pod race? I'm the only human who can do it (that I know of.) It's a lot of fun. My master makes me race sometimes. There's a big race tomorrow, but my master decided not to enter me in it. Everyone here always bets on pod races. I guess that's how Watto makes most of his money off of the pods.

Hey I have an idea!!!!! I built a pod….it's the fastest ever built. You could enter me in the pod race and I could pilot it for you. Watto doesn't know I built it, and you could make him think it was your pod. The prize money would more than pay for the parts you need. I want to do it. Can I?

Well I want to show Padmé the droid I built her and my pod….because I think the sandstorm's cleared up.

I like what you said about goodness not coming from wealth, position, or prestige, and that it comes from the heart. I agree with you.

Mom thinks that some day we will be free. I don't know…I hope so. But if you haven't come to free us, how will we ever be free? If you disagree with slavery, then how come you don't do anything about it? If I were a Jedi, I'd free all the slaves everywhere in the galaxy. You're supposed to do things like that, aren't you?

You're helping a Queen? And there is a greedy group trying to hurt her planet. What are you going to do about it? You're going to Coruscant? But…but that's the capital of the Republic, isn't it? That's….amazing. I've never been to any other planet. Have you been to Coruscant before? What's it like?

Anakin


	4. Note 4 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 2

Anakin,

Yes, I'm a Jedi. Not many of us make it this far out into the Rim, unless there's trouble, of course. But it was bound to happen sooner or later, yes? Anakin, my young friend, I truly wish that that were true, that no one could kill a Jedi. It can be done. We're as mortal as you are. We are capable warriors, but we are people of peace.

Yes, that's what its called. Sounds much more sophisticated, don't you think? Yes, I'll let you take a look at it, but you must be very careful. The blade will cut through almost anything, and it can take a hand or a leg off as quickly as you can blink. Great care is taken to wield one of these.

I mean simply that you have things about you, the abilities you display and describe, that say the Force is strong with you. These are Jedi traits. They can be any number of things, all usually involving an unusually strong bond with the Force. No, not everyone can become a Jedi. A Jedi's abilities flow from his ability to know and use the Force. It is this connection that gives him his power, his strength, and his skill. As you see things before they happen, and can react accordingly, giving you the appearance of very fast reflexes, for example, such things are true of the Jedi. But we do help people, yes. That's our service, and our calling.

We're considered the keepers of the peace in the galaxy and the Republic, so yes, we help people as much as possible. We're not always as respected as you may think, however, especially this far out in the Rim. Many resent our positions as "peacekeepers," thinking us some sort of militant oppression. But, by the same token, many do respect us. We have a job to do, a mission, and sometimes we must help those that don't want the help of a Jedi. As for the lightsaber feats, we can do many different things with them, most of which would seem fantastic to most.

Our hyperdrive is leaking. We need a new one. I don't think we'll need the entire ship redone, but thank you very much for the offer, my young friend. Just the hyperdrive should be sufficient. Your owner, Watto, has one, and claims to be the only dealer on the planet that does. I don't know exactly how truthful he's being, but I sense no overt deception. Your help is very welcome.

No, the young lady is a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo. My padawan is a young gentleman named Obi-Wan Kenobi, and is back with the ship, pulling the old hyperdrive assembly out, and preparing for the new to be delivered. He's also guarding the other handmaidens, the security force, and the queen herself. Perhaps you might, at that, my young friend. She is, indeed, a lovely young girl, and I believe she'll make a very good wife one day.

Helping people is a very just and noble intention, Anakin. It shows a strength of character and a moral maturity that many lack in the galaxy today. Thank you once again.

The dinner was delicious. I've not had food cooked that way, meaning the normal, everyday way, in quite some time. Most of my meals tend to be rather quick. It was good to enjoy a "home cooked meal" for a change. Your mother is quite a good cook.

I've never heard of another human that could do it, either. Its a very popular sport on Malastare. Very fast, and very dangerous. Betting on podraces...greed can be a powerful ally. If we can come up with a way to enter you, and bet, when you win, we could gain some capital. I'd be happy to let him keep all the winnings, except for the cost of the parts we need, of course. Material wealth is ultimately worthless. The Force provides us with what we need.

As I just said earlier, I agree with you. Your idea is indeed a good one, though it presents enormous personal risk to you. I could not ask you to do such a thing, and I could not ask your mother to allow it. Its a brilliant plan, but the risk is unacceptable. I would not see you come to harm, my friend.

I'm sure she'll be delighted. Building a droid is an impressive task. Not easy at all, especially for being in such a place as this. Goodness is a direct product of who you are, inside. What you have means nothing. I'm glad you understand.

You will, I'm sure. The Force presents opportunities at the oddest times, sometimes. I don't because one, I'm on a very limited time schedule. I don't have the opportunity to do so. Two, Obi-Wan and I are only two Jedi, against an entire world of Hutts, and their underlings. We may be strong in the Force, but we are not invincible. We would ultimately lose, and you would still be slaves. Three, because even though by my own standards, its wrong, its also wrong for me to dictate to a planet's government or people what is right and wrong. They have laws and rules that obviously allow it. If I came and dispensed with those laws, and enforced my own, I would be no better than they are. Jedi are servants, not enforcers. We serve the people of the galaxy, and that means all the people...from the slaves all the way to those in charge. If laws are wrong, then we introduce legislation to change those laws. It may take awhile, but it is the best way to deal with such a thing. Tatooine isn't part of the Republic. If I were to rise up and enforce my laws, no matter how fair and just they may seem, I would still be only a dictator and tyrant, just like what you have now. You would not be bettering your situation, only exchanging faces for the enemy.

Yes, we're helping a queen to reclaim her planet. Her people are possibly dying, and more do so every moment we delay. Time is of the essence. We intend to take her to Coruscant and she can plead her case to the Senate. Once they see what's going on, laws will be made to eliminate this problem, and punish those responsible. Yes, Coruscant is the capital, and its a long way from here, yes. There are many planets I've been to, but I live on Coruscant, in the Jedi Temple. Coruscant is a very large, very fast paced place. The entire planet is one city. A city that stretches over the entire world.

Until next we speak, my young friend,

Qui-Gon


	5. Note 5 Anakin

Note 5

Qui-Gon sir,

Oh! To think that I finally met a real live Jedi! What's being a Jedi like? How long have you been a Jedi? What do you do?

I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later, but I can't believe a real Jedi is staying at my house! You're probably the best Jedi ever! Do you do a lot of fighting?

You mean people have killed Jedi before? I know that Jedi die, but I didn't think that anyone could defeat a Jedi.

Yeah, I guess lightsaber sounds more sophisticated than laser sword, but it will take me a while to get used to the new name. Thank you! I've always wanted to see a lightsaber close. Maybe I could build one. How do you build one? Wow….it's green, and it makes a funny sound. How come people don't use these instead of blasters? They seem a lot nicer. I like the way it swings. Can I take it a part and see if I can figure out how it works? I want to make one myself.

I don't understand. I don't understand this Jedi trait stuff. So, what does it mean if I have these Jedi traits, like you say I do? Does it mean that I can be like the Jedi, and do the stuff that you guys do? So this Force thing gives a Jedi power, strength, and skill? Wait…I thought everyone could see things before they happened and react accordingly. You mean not everyone can do this? If the Jedi are like this, does that mean I can be a Jedi too?

Good. I like to help people.

But how could anyone think bad things about the Jedi? You guys are awesome.

Can I learn how to use a lightsaber?

Oh…you need a new hyperdrive? I wish I would have kept that hyperdrive that I gave Watto yesterday. It was a good one…I found it in a pile of junk, and I cleaned it up and fixed it. Maybe that's the same hyperdrive that you're trying to buy.

Padmé told me that she was a handmaiden to the Queen of Naboo too. That's really cool. I don't know any queens. You mean your Padawn is on Tatooine too? Do I get to meet him? Two Jedi here! Obi-Wan is a funny name. Does he look funny too? The queen is at the ship? What does she look like?

Yes, I want to marry Padmé some day. I think she'll be a good wife too. She'll have to move to Tatooine though, because I'm a slave, and I can't leave this area or I get blown up.

Yes, I think my mom is the best cook ever. I like her food.

I've heard of Malastare before. Someday my Master said he would take me there to race too. You could talk about the betting stuff with my master. You could make a bet with him…I know he would go for it. Yeah, material wealth is worthless because rich people on Tatooine aren't happy either. They just want more and more. I don't understand.

I don't care about the risk to me. I love racing…it's fun. My mom doesn't like it when I race, but I feel so free when I do it…and it's…it's like what you told me about seeing stuff before they happen…it's fun to do that, to go really fast, and barely miss jagged edges…and…and…I love it! Besides that, it will help Padmé.

Please, please, please, can I race? How else are you going to get the money? What about the queen and those greedy people you told me about? Of course…Padmé would be stuck here with me,  but I know that she doesn't want to be here.

I love building things. I like the challenge. It's not easy, but it's fun!

Does a dictatorship always have to be bad? Couldn't there be a good dictatorship? If you were the leader of my planet, I know you would be a good leader. You could bring Tatooine back into the Republic. No one seems to be doing anything about the slavery here though. I know it's not in your Republic, but couldn't the Republic help us? If you guys are against slavery, couldn't you….help us? I guess I understand why you and Obi-Wan can free us now…kind of…but I don't really understand….

The queen's people are dying? Then I have to help! Please? If time is of the essence, let me race, and I can get you the money tomorrow, and the people on Padmé's planet won't die. She told me she was from Naboo too. If you need to get to Coruscant to stop this, let me race!

You mean you actually live on Corucant? Wow. There is a Jedi Temple? Do a lot of Jedi live there? You've been to many planets? What do other planets look like? Padmé told me there is actually water on her planet. I can't imagine that. It would be so weird. Coruscant is one city? A city like Mos Espa, with markets and stuff? That would be awesome. There would be so many people to talk to.

Okay, I gotta go. My mom wants me to take my medicine.

Anakin


	6. Note 6 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Note 6  
Anakin,

Being a Jedi, my young friend, is much like being anything else. It takes a committment and dedication, hard work, and adhering to beliefs and ways of doing things that are beneficial to all. There's much more to it than that, but that's it, in a nutshell. I've been training all of my life. I was brought to the Temple as a baby, only a few months old. I've lived and trained there ever since. I usually serve as a teacher, guiding younger Jedi along the path, and undertaking missions like negotiating for peace between Naboo and the Trade Federation, and for protecting people, like the queen I spoke of.

I'm only a man, like any other. The main difference is that my ally is the living Force. It guides me, and follows me, and directs what needs to be done. As for the best, I have to chuckle, my young friend....for I'm in opposition to many Jedi's thoughts, especially of those on the Council. Their opinions and mine don't always coincide. I'm seen somewhat as a "maverick," and some consider me to be quite damaging, while others consider me to be "refreshing." I do far more fighting than I wish to do. A Jedi learns to fight so they don't have to. Sometimes, however, circumstances dictate that that's the only possible way out of a situation, and towards a better one where calm and peace can rule.

It has happened, yes. It doesn't happen often, but it can, and does happen. We are as mortal as any other. Defeat can be achieved either honorably and fairly, or dishonorably and underhandedly. Most of those that have managed to kill a Jedi have done so dishonorably and underhandedly.

That's quite alight. It is but a name. If you are to be trained as a Jedi, you'll have to build one, eventually. That's one of the tests that you must pass to become a Knight. There are many ways to build one. Generally speaking, they take a power cell, some sort of casing, a switching mechanism, some special crystals, and an emitter. People don't use these because of the amount of training and skill it requires to use one. Without being properly trained, you can easily cut off one of your own limbs, say an arm, or a leg, as you can to strike an opponent. They are a lot more civilized, yes. I'm afraid I can't let you take it apart, but not to worry, Anakin, soon, you'll be well on your way to learning to build your own.

A Jedi trait is simply a characteristic that Jedi usually have that most other people usually don't. Having an unusual amount of Jedi traits generally means that the Force is strong with you, and that you should be trained in how to use it. That would mean you could do the stuff that we do, yes. It can, yes. No, everyone can't. You could be a Jedi, yes, with training.

Helping people is a good thing. You've got a good heart, Anakin. It does you credit.

People can think or say bad things about anyone or anything. Its simply in people's nature to be that way, well, some people anyway. Not everyone feels that way, of course. Many feel as you do. But there are also those that don't. What you feel should always be your decision. It can be influenced by another's thought, but ultimately, it should be your own.

Its quite possibly the one you speak of. Its for a Nubian cruiser. A J 14 I think.

Yes, the young lady is a handmaiden to the queen. A rather prestigous place to be for one so young, and a responsibility she bears well. The queen is about Padme's age. They seem to get along rather well. Yes, Obi-Wan is here. He's on the outskirts, with the ship, the queen, and her entourage. That depends on your definition of funny. He wears a padawan braid, as all padawans do, a long braid that is woven from the beginning of their training, until they are Knighted. He's human, though, and most ladies consider him mildly attractive, I think. The queen looks a lot like Padme, and the rest of her handmaidens. Dark haired, dark eyed, pleasant features...she wears the traditional makeup of Naboo, with the red "scars of rememberance" on her lip and cheeks.

The future is never set, Anakin. What would have been true tomorrow is not always true tomorrow. There is a strong possibility that that can change, and quite a ways before its time to even worry over that. Be mindful, and be patient. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Your mother is quite the cook, yes. Very gifted with preparing food. I'm sure Watto would as well. But you're observant, my young friend. Materialism rarely brings anything but the desire for more. That's because these people you speak of have become slaves to their own greed. Greed can not only be a powerful ally, it can be a powerful enemy.

I'm sure it is fun. Your mother has a valid concern, though, and she loves you, Anakin. Padme wouldn't wish to see you harmed either, I know. Fun should never be without consideration of what it could cost. Because it quite frankly isn't very fun if you're hurt badly, or killed. The thrill of racing is exciting, yes, and that's fine...but concentrate on the moment, on where you are, what you're doing. Your focus determines your reality.

I've spoken with your mother on the subject. She's allowing you to race, and if you're absolutely sure you wish to do it, I can't stop you. I ask that you be careful, for your mother's sake, and that you remember to concentrate, to feel, rather than think. To be safe.

Nothing worth doing is ever easy. That's what makes it worth doing: the effort.

A dictatorship is always a bad thing, yes, no matter how good and pure the intention, simply because of the nature of it, itself. No one should have the absolute, ultimate authority to make another person do anything. Freedom is about choices. A dictatorship is simply another form of slavery. I may be a well meaning leader, in the scenario you suggest, but if I have to compel and order something to be done that should be being done already, then I'm violating their right as people to choose. I have the best intentions. I mean well. But I don't have the right to make anyone do something, just because I think or feel its the right thing to do. I could be as wrong as they are. There could be another option that is the right one. Believe me, there's nothing I'd like more than to be able to tell the Hutts that this is wrong, and they'd see my reasoning, and comply with the only possible compliance, namely freeing you. If we were to do so by force, assuming that the two of us could do such a thing to begin with, ultimately you'd only be trading one bad "ruler" for another. Slavery is terrible, its wrong, its an abomination of the rights of a living being. The idea can be illustrated this way: there's a man who's going to kill you. I'm nearby. I can stop him from killing you without hurting him, but instead, I kill him before he can kill you. I didn't have to kill him, but I did. That makes me as bad, if not worse, than he was. Do you understand?

They are dying, yes. You can race...just be careful. Remember what I've told you. You've got a good heart, Anakin, and a will to help others. That's a very rare thing in this galaxy, even among Jedi. I pray you never lose that.

I live on Coruscant, yes. There's a main Temple there, yes. Large structure, actually. Roughly 200 Knights and Masters live at the Temple at any one time, and probably a thousand or more padawans and younglings, or children. There are smaller Temples scattered through the galaxy that house the totality of the about 11,000 Jedi there are right now. I've been to quite a few, yes. Every planet is different. Each has its own unique topography, but there are "types" of planets that share similar characteristics. Yes, Naboo has several oceans, which are large bodies of water. Yes, like that, only much, much, much bigger. The city covers the entire planet, and Coruscant is roughly the size of Tatooine. The smallest buildings generally have at least 200 levels. Most of them reach up into the clouds.

Sleep well, my friend. We'll talk more tomorrow.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	7. Note 7 Anakin

Note 7

Qui-Gon,

How come you took a blood test to see if I had infections? It was just a tiny cut. My mother NEVER checks to see if I have infections when I get hurt. I don't understand why you would go to all that trouble for just a little cut.

Thanks for trying to answer my questions.

Okay….thanks for explaining the Jedi stuff to me…it's all very strange to me. I've tried to learn as much about the Jedi as I could, but since I'm a slave and from Tatooine it's hard to learn that much about them.

Oh….okay……so you're not here to free us? That stinks. Oh well….everyone tells me that I have to wake up and realize that I'm going to be a slave for the rest of my life and that no one would want to rescue me. It's hard to let go of dreams. Sigh….oh well.

I hope that you can get your ship fixed.

I heard you talking about Jedi reflexes. What are Jedi reflexes? Is that the same thing you told me about earlier…the seeing stuff before it happens?

I'm just a slave anyway. Don't worry about me…if I died it would be no big loss to anyone except my mother. I really want to do it….for you…..but mostly for Padmé. I really like her.

I've been working on my pod all day. It's almost done.

What do you think of my pod?

Of course….I'm not going to tell anyone about you. You made yourself very clear. Why would I tell anyone anyway? If I said that you were a Jedi, no one would believe me. Everyone knows how much I've been wanting to meet a Jedi…so they'd think I'd be making it all up.

Okay, so Padmé is a Queen's Handmaiden for sure!!! Wow!! She's beautiful. Does she have a boyfriend or anything? I hope she doesn't. I never knew handmaidens could be so beautiful…or rather any person could be that beautiful. Can you show me Jedi moves and stuff that would be neat. I've never seen a Jedi in action before.

Wow…I can hardly believe that I am actually talking to a Jedi. Um….wow….I have some more questions for you. How do Jedi train? How do you find them? How do you know who can and can't be a Jedi? How many Jedi are there? Can anyone use a lightsaber, or do they have to be Jedi?

Uh….I guess that's it….for now.

I hope you don't mind all my questions about the Jedi, but you'll probably be the only Jedi I'll ever meet, so I wanted to make sure that I had some answers. I always like trying to find out as much information as I can about stuff.

Oh…and one more thing…my Master Watto told me that you talked to him about letting me race and everything, and he is letting me! Thank you so much!

How old are you anyway?

If being a Jedi takes commitment and dedication, and hard work, I can do that. I promise. Just ask my master or my mom.

You've been training as a Jedi your entire life? Wow. You were a baby when you were brought to the Jedi Temple? Why a baby? You lived at the Jedi Temple and not at your house? Didn't you get lonely? Did you get to see your parents a lot?

Wow….you're a Jedi teacher? Then can you teach me Jedi stuff? That sounds really wizard…all the stuff you do as a Jedi. You get to protect people, go on adventures and missions, and training other people, AND you don't have to belong to anyone and you can go to other planets. I wish I was a Jedi.

Yeah…I know you're a man. But…but…what I meant is that Jedi are amazing. You guys fight and are good….and you…you defeat enemies and save people. What? Other Jedi don't like you? Why? The Council? What is the Council? How are you in opposition to the Council? (Whatever the Council is). It must be some group of Jedi…but why would they be in opposition to you? Well of course you're not going to have the same opinions as someone else…that's what makes people unique and different, right? Why do they expect you to have the same opinion? That would be boring.

Some Jedi think you are damaging? How?

I can't believe anyone would even WANT to kill a Jedi. Who kills Jedi? That's stupid for them to do…and…and…it makes no sense.

You mean that you WILL train me as a Jedi? You said, "If you are to be trained as a Jedi…"  When do we start? Oh…I can't wait until I build a lightsaber. I want to do that the first day of my training. Hmmm…I could sort of build a lightsaber right now, but I don't have any "special crystals" or probably the right emitters. Hmmm… and I can't take yours apart  Okay…okay…fine.

Okay, so I'm strong with this force thing…at least you think I am, right? How do you know for sure? I would like to be trained how to use it. You said that I should be trained if I am strong with the force, right? All I need to do to be a Jedi is get training, right?

Yeah, I know that it's people's nature to think and say bad things. No…I think everyone struggles with those things. I know that I haven't ALWAYS acted or thought nice things about other people ALL OF THE TIME, or acted in their best interest. It's impossible to…because even when you try, you're going to mess up…just like you said…it's our nature.

I think you're right. I think that what you do should always be your own decision. You have to want to do something, and the same with opinions.

Yes!!!! It was a J 14 that I found.  It's too bad I gave it to Watto, because then you could have had it for free.

Padmé told me she is 14. That means that the queen is about 14 too, if they're about the same age. Padmé good friends with the queen? Can I meet Obi-Wan before you guys leave? Oh…thanks for explaining the padawan braid thing to me. Wait…if ladies find him attractive, maybe it would be better if he stayed back at the ship. I don't…want him around Padmé. Or is Obi-Wan married, or does he have a girlfriend, or is he in a relationship or anything?

Why does the queen wear a red "scars of remembrance"? What does that mean?

Hmmm…I don't understand what you were saying about the future, but you said that I would know soon enough.

Slaves to greed? That's weird to think about…a master greed? Yeah…I think I can understand that…if people are trapped in their greed, that's kind of like me being stuck on Tatooine, and not being able to go anywhere. That's what it must feel like for people living in greed.

I know my mom loves me, and Padmé said she doesn't want anything to happen to me either. Well…I won't purposely try to get hurt; I promise. No…I've been hurt badly before, but not from pod racing. It's not fun to be hurt. I have obviously never been killed, but I don't think that would be very fun. I…I always concentrate on where I am and what I'm doing. But pod racing is still tons of fun.

Yes, I'm sure I want to race tomorrow! Oh, you sound like my mom. I'll be careful, okay. I've raced before…I'll be careful. Yes…yes, I promise to concentrate, and to feel, rather than think. That's what I usually do anyway, because there isn't any other way that I could survive a pod race.

Yeah…yeah…yeah…that's what my mom always says too. That nothing worth doing is ever easy. I think the same thing is true with waiting for stuff. Well, I guess that it makes sense.

No…I don't think that dictators always have to be bad. Dictators don't have to always force people to do something. I think it's possible for a dictator to be good, that one person could be in charge of something, but not be oppressive or bad. You could tell people to do something, but you could be a nice dictator and…and allow people to have opinions, but not force them to do something. Maybe if there was a nice dictator who told people something, people would do what that person told them to do because they WANTED to, because they respected the leader and wanted to serve the leader. Would that be such a bad thing? Yes, I think that people should have the freedom to take an action or not, but…but I think that dictatorships can be good. If you think about it, my mom is a dictator at home. She tells me what to do, but she's not bad, and it works.

I can kind of understand your story…but…but…how do you know if it is necessary to kill someone and when it's not?

Oh, thanks for telling me about the Jedi Temple….it sounds so…so…awesome. I wish I could go there. 200 Knights and Masters live there? Wow. 200 Jedi in one spot! And a thousand or more children. That's amazing. I never knew there could be so many Jedi. There are 11,000 Jedi in the galaxy total? Wow. Okay…so there are like categories of planets that you can say that these planets are similar to each other because they have this thing in common? Wow…to classify planets….I can't imagine that. What is Tatooine under?

Oceans are large bodies of water? Wow. How big are they? Are they like as big as my house, or is that too big? I can't imagine water sitting somewhere.

Wow….Coruscant is about the size of Tatooine, and the city covers the whole planet? That's a HUGE city. You mean the smallest buildings have at least 200 floors? Is that what you meant by levels? They reach up into the clouds? That's so….weird.

Bye. Goodnight.

Anakin


	8. Note 8 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

It's a standard procedure. You're in an environment where you don't have adequate access to medical care, so it was important to me, as a Jedi, that I test your blood to be sure. All it takes is for one germ to get past your defenses to multiply and start a lot of trouble.

You're very welcome for all of that. Feel free to ask what you will, my young friend. I understand your position makes it difficult. You can't learn if you don't ask, right?

That's not why we're here, no. That's not necessarily true, though, Anakin. Many things can happen quickly. I know many would wish to rescue you, and your mother. I do. I'm simply not in a position at the moment where I can.

Jedi reflexes are reflexive reactions to things that are extraordinarily fast. Like when I caught Jar Jar's tongue at dinner. Its the same thing, yes. Just the application of what you see.

No one is "just" anything. If you died, it would be more of a loss than you know. I understand your motivations. I, like your mother, am concerned for you. You are my friend, after all, right?

I think your pod is a very well put together piece of machinery. You're truly got a knack for such things, Anakin. A gift that will serve you well.

You're right. Forgive my presumption, my friend.

I don't know Padme well enough to answer that question, I'm afraid. I haven't heard her mention one. Yes, I could show you a few things. I think you'd enjoy it.

Jedi train in many different ways, it all depends on what we're developing. We have several areas we seek to develop. They're found generally by being sensed, or by exhibiting behaviors and traits that can only be through a connection with the Force. They're tested, to see how strong they are with the Force. If they're strong enough, they're trained. Anyone can pick up one, and anyone can turn one on that has a conventional switch, but having the skill to wield one is something born of many, many, many years of practice.

I don't mind at all. Learning what you can is a good thing. No need to apologize for that. About the racing, you're quite welcome. It wasn't that hard to convince him, really.

I'm 60 years old, Anakin. I imagine I look a bit younger than that?

Yes, I was brought to the Temple as a baby. Most Jedi are, or at least by the time they're 2 or 3 years old. We're brought there so young to learn to feel and know the Force better, and to be protected from the Dark Side until we're old enough to understand the differences. No, I didn't live with my parents at all. Sometimes it could get lonely, but there were other Jedi children about. I got to see them pretty often, when they were able, yes.

Yes, I'm a Jedi Master, which means I'm a senior teacher of the Jedi Arts. I can, yes, if you're able to learn it, and it appears that you would be. Its rewarding work, yes. I rather enjoy it, when its not because of someone being in mortal danger. Perhaps you will be. One never knows. The future is always in motion, and always uncertain.

I wouldn't say "don't like me," that's rather strong. Our opinions about how the Jedi Code works, and a few other things, are in a bit of conflict. The Council is a group of Jedi that work together to help guide the Jedi as a whole, and determine the policies and directions in which we will go. They make the rules, you could say. My viewpoints often are entirely different than those of the Council. You're right, a person's individuality is what makes them unique, yet rules are like laws, they're intended for the good of everyone. Unfortunately, not all rules are good, or always good, and those that made them sometimes can't see that. Some think I am damaging in the respect that I seem to inspire other Jedi to take a similar stance to mine, and thereby "undermine" the authority of the Council. You can look at it either way, I suppose. I follow my feelings.

There are those that do, unfortunately. Many people, if they can. There are specially trained Jedi hunters, who generally work for bounty hunters, and there are Dark Jedi...Jedi who have turned to evil, and use the Dark Side of the Force. Killing never makes sense. Its something that shouldn't be done, yet there are those that do it.

If things work out well, yes, I will train you. We'll have to see. For the time being, I can show you things that you will need to know, in any event. Building a lightsaber is generally a tougher challenge. Part of the test is acquiring the parts you need. The crystals are called Ruushan crystals, though they exist on several planets. They are the ones you need to build it with. That's one of the tests you must pass to become a Knight.

You have a strong presence in the Force, and you use it instinctively. That's how I know. Yes, you should be, because to leave you untrained leaves you in a very great danger. There are those that would seek to use you for your abilities, sort of like Watto does, only in different ways. Training is how you become a Jedi, yes.

Yes, its very much our nature. This is why we strive to curb the temptation to be bad, and instead be good. We have the capacity to control our actions. Everything is not simply a reaction.

Very true, Anakin. Very true indeed.

This is true, yet, this is the will of the Force. We must follow its eddies and currents and move where it takes us. It would have been more convenient that way, but since it isn't, we simply have to make do with what we have.

Yes, that's about the right age. From what I've observed and seen, I'd say they're good friends, yes. I'd like for that to be possible. I think you'd like Obi-Wan. You're very welcome. As for Obi-Wan, I don't think you have anything to worry about. For starters, he's 26. Secondly, Jedi can't get married, or involved, with a mate without bringing it before the Council. Bringing someone so close into your life can be a great danger, just as much as it can be a great joy. Having someome that close can cloud your judgment and can make it easy for an enemy to manipulate you. If you're not able to let go of the attachment, and act independant of it for the greater good, then the Council will not approve of a wedding. So I doubt you have anything to worry about.

The Scar of Rememberance is a tradition on Naboo. Many years ago, there were great wars in which many Naboo were killed. The Scar of Rememberance is in honor of those who fought and died for Naboo. Sort of like some cultures wear a black arm band to honor the memory of the dead.

Yes, that's exactly what I mean. You're very insightful, Anakin. It'll serve you well.

No one wants to see you hurt, least of all your mother, and I doubt Padme. I certainly don't. We say such things to you because we care, and we want you to know that. Pod racing looks like very much fun.

As I said, we remind you simply because we care. Not to pester. Your safety is our main concern.

If something were that easy to do, or you didn't have wait on it, everyone would be doing it or receiving it. The goal is the reward for your patience and for your perseverence.

Only in the very strictest definition of the word would your mother fall into that category. A dictator, by its very definition, is someone who forces something upon you. If I were to do as you say, I'd be more of a monarch, like a king, than I would be of a dictator. Politics are a hard thing to explain quickly and easily.

Killing is always, always, always a last resort when there is no other alternative. We seek to find other alternatives, its our duty and obligation and belief. Personally, I feel that anytime I'm forced to kill a living being, I've failed in my objective and mission.

You're very welcome, and that's a fairly accurate assessement of the numbers. Yes, planets are classified by their characteristics. Tatooine is considered a marginally habitable (by human standards) desert world. You have very little water here.

Oceans are very large bodies of water. Naboo has four oceans, and covers about 75% of the planet's surface. A typical pond is often the size of your house or even quite a bit bigger. A lake can be about five or six times the size of your house, or bigger than Mos Espa.

That's right, its all one very large city. It even stretches on some bridges across the ocean. Very little of the space on the planet is not occupied by a building. Yes, the smallest buildings have 200 floors, and the spires reach into the clouds. Its weird, but that's because there are so many people on Coruscant. A very busy, very odd place sometimes.

Good night, Anakin. Sleep well.

Qui-Gon Jinn


	9. Note 9 Anakin

Note 9

Qui-Gon,

I've gotten tons of cuts before and none have them have ever been life threatening. I just don't understand why you went to all that trouble. Besides that, my doctor said that I have a good immune system. Of course I get sick like everyone else. I don't get sick THAT often from germs. I just got over some kind of lung infection or something. The only thing that gets me sick very often is asthma. Do Jedi always test people's in an environment where you don't think I have access to medical care easily (which is true)?

I'm glad that you understand that I need to ask questions. A lot of people don't. I really want to learn, especially about Jedi.

Why would the Council even care about me or the other slaves? You've never cared before, so why would you care now? I'm sure the Council has more important to do than to free slaves. It was just my stupid dream….I'm realizing what reality really is. It's hard to let go of all your hopes.

Of course I can sense things before they happen. I know what you meant….okay, and I understand what you mean about Jedi reflexes now. It's just been so natural for me, and I thought that everyone got them, that I had a hard time understanding that only people with what you called Jedi traits get them. I had talked with a few other people about it before, and they gave me weird looks. I thought that was because it was such a common thing that they thought it was stupid to discuss….now I know they didn't even understand what I was talking about. I think I've always had this…and I've just gotten used to it. Is that how this Jedi stuff works? That I'm born with it? Wait…I'd HAVE to have been born with it, right? If you take babies to be trained, that means that I had to have been born with it.

I'm really glad that you're going to let me race. I was scared that you wouldn't let me. I know there are dangers to racing. I've probably raced at least 20 (or more) times in my life and I know there are a lot of dangers to racing. I've seen many deaths, explosions, and injuries. I KNOW what I'm getting myself into. I still think it's fun.

Yes, yes, I'm so glad that you're my friend. I know you're worried about me too…because you're a nice person, and you worry about your friends. Hey, you'll show me Jedi moves? Awesome! I can't wait…you can show me after the race.

Yeah, I love building and fixing mechanical stuff. It's fun…been good at it for as long as I can remember.

Hmmm…so you haven't heard Padmé mention a boyfriend or anything? Good.

Jedi are raised in a temple? So do Jedi families live there? That must be really neat….I wish my mom and I lived in the Jedi temple.

I hope I can go to Coruscant some day…I want to go to all the planets in the galaxy, and some day I will! I want to be the first one to see them all! Before you said the Senate is also located on Coruscant? I don't really care about the Senate…that's all grown-up boring stuff.

Okay, so you find babies that exhibit behaviors that could only be through a connection to the force. What kinds of things do little babies do that have a strong connection to the force? I don't understand how you could tell that on a little baby. All they do is cry and sleep, and eat and go to the bathroom.

How do you know if someone is strong enough to train or not? How are they tested?

I want to learn how to use a lightsaber. That would be really cool.

Wow…you're 60? You're right…I thought you were a little younger than that.

Why do little Jedi babies have to be protected from the Dark Side? What is the Dark Side? Hmmm…you didn't live with your parents at all. But I'm glad that you were able to see them pretty often. Was it hard for you when they left every time they visited? Oh, so you got to play with other Jedi children, that's neat. Did you guys have sleepovers and stuff?

How would you know for sure or not whether I'd be able to learn Jedi stuff? Maybe you can teach me Jedi things and then I can escape from slavery.

Oh…I guess I can kind of understand why you and the Jedi Council sometimes don't agree…but how can the Jedi Council be like that? It doesn't seem fair. Shouldn't the respect you, if you are a Jedi Master? You said that means you're a senior trainer. Don't they think you're important? I follow my feelings too, so I don't understand why some other Jedi are like that…treat you like that.

Bounty Hunters kill Jedi sometimes? But don't they understand that you guys are important to the galaxy? What's wrong with them? Dark Jedi…you mean Jedi can turn evil? But I thought Jedi were good…you said they use the Dark Side of the Force…you mentioned the Dark Side again. I don't understand what that means. Hey….what do Dark Jedi look like? Do they wear black suits and breathe loudly and carry red lightsabers? Because I had a dream that there was this guy like that who was evil and was carrying a red lightsaber. So is that what they look like?

I had another dream when I was younger of evil old men. Is that what they look like under the black suit? Do they have yellow eyes and wrinkly skin, and do they shoot electricity from their fingers? I used to have dreams about a guy like that who was chasing me and…and…I'd wake up screaming…those dreams were really scary. I don't get dreams with that guy in them any more…but what if Dark Jedi look like that?

I really hope that you can train me. Okay, yes…please show me things that would help me. Oh okay…so the stuff to build a lightsaber with are hard to get…and I couldn't just get the stuff now. I can't leave Tatooine. I guess I'll never be able to build a lightsaber.

Okay, so you know for sure that I can be trained as a Jedi because I have a strong presence with the force…and that I use it instinctively. I'm glad you want me to be trained too. You said that if I'm not trained, I'd be left in great danger. How? Would those evil Jedi want to kill me? Wait, you said people would want to use me for my abilities…sounds like slavery to me. I'm already a slave, so how could that be worse?

I really want to be trained, though. I've always dreamed of being a Jedi. After you're done with the Queen, and you get her to Coruscant, can you come back here and train me? Please?

I agree that everything isn't simply a reaction…that we do have a choice about our actions, that we have free will.

I think I'd like Obi-Wan too. If he's a Jedi, I'll definitely like him. How could I not like a Jedi? Obi-Wan's 26. Okay…so it IS possible for Jedi to get married, but you just have to bring it before the Council. Good…because I want to be a Jedi, and I want to marry Padmé. What do you mean by "let go of the attachment, and act independent of it for the greater good," because I don't understand. What is an attachment? If you are in love with someone, and want to get married, don't people act out of love for the good of everyone?

Could Jedi get married anyway…without the Council approving it? Because if two people love each other a lot, then don't you think that the Council would rather have them be together than to make both people suffer…and it would encourage people to have relationships outside of marriage, which wouldn't be good. You would think that a group like the Jedi Council would want to uphold marriage, because I think marriage is a good thing. And if not many Jedi get married, how could there be very many more Jedi?

Okay, thanks for explaining the Scar of Remembrance thing to me. How long ago was that battle on Naboo?

Well the race will be starting soon. I'm all set…and I'm going to win the race. Did you see the flag ceremony? What do you think of the announcers?

I think that waiting is painful, but I also think that things can happen because of waiting…and you can be really surprised. Yeah, I agree with you. I think with patience we are rewarded for patience and perseverance, but sometimes it's really hard to wait for something.

Oh okay, well I didn't know the definition of dictator for sure. But still…what if a person with good ideas or whatever forced their opinions, and there was no problem with that person's ideas or opinions? I think that would be okay. What if a planet is in danger, and it's the only way to get something done…or what if there are bad people that want bad things to happen…and the only way to ensure that those people don't hurt anyone is if there is a good dictator? I think that's okay. But yeah, I don't know the difference between a dictator and monarch/king. I guess maybe there is a difference. I don't like the idea of forcing stuff on people either. Could there be a situation where a dictatorship was the only way to get out of a situation? Yeah, I don't understand politics. That's okay…I really don't need to.

Tatooine is considered marginally habitable? Why? I've lived here all my life. True, we don't have much water here…but I've heard rumors that at the poles there is water, and something called trees. I don't know what they look like…trees I mean…I'm not allowed to leave this part of Tatooine. If you made a comment like that, that means that most planets must have more water. That'd be weird.

Hmmm…okay…I think I can understand oceans a little better, but I'd have to see one. It's hard for me to imagine. Naboo has 4 oceans that cover 75% of the planet. Wow…that's a LOT of water. That's most of a planet…that's….I can't imagine. Thanks for telling me about the different sizes of water bodies. I'll have to see them myself to fully understand. I can't imagine a body of water larger than Mos Espa. What does so much water together look like?

If Coruscant is one huge city, then is it considered marginally habitable too? There wouldn't be much water there either, if most of it is city. I don't understand why so many people would want to live in such a big city. I like Mos Espa, but I don't think I'd want to live in such a big city as the way you made Coruscant sound…well unless I was in the Jedi Temple, of course.

Yeah, I don't think I'd like to kill anyone either.

Well I gotta go…Sebulba just threatened me and the race will start in 5 minutes. I'll see you after I win the race. Until then……

Anakin

Part 2:

Qui-Gon sir,

Even though you haven't replied yet to the last stuff…I hope you answer that part too…I just couldn't help myself correspond with you again.

I won the race!!!!!!!!! Can you believe it? Now you guys have the money you need to buy the part, and you can go to Coruscant and solve the problem with those greedy idiots that are hurting Padmé's planet.

I did everything like you said….I promise…I tried to feel and not to think and to concentrate and everything. I normally do that kind of stuff anyway.

Thanks for helping me sell my pod. I've never had this much money before. Can we go home and tell mom?

I'm kind of sad that you guys will be leaving…because I probably won't see Padmé again.

Greedo accused me of cheating, and I don't like it….I don't know where you are right now…can't find you anywhere. I thought we were going home to show mom the money. Well…if you come back from wherever you are, I'll be taking it out with Greedo in the back of Watto's shop area. I'll teach him to accuse me of cheating!

Anakin


	10. Note 10 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

Things that you never suspect can be life threatening, potentially. Its not trouble to look after a friend. I'm sure you do the same with Kitster, yes? Your mother had mentioned a lung infection, and I wished to be sure you were over it. I also needed to take a midichlorian count. A high count indicates the amount of potential, as a Jedi, someone has. We normally test if possible for infections and such, yes, in unsafe environments, or where medical care is limited in availability or access.

Asking questions is a way to learn. Its important that you learn about life and about things. I understand this need, and am glad you're interested in learning of us.

The Council, like all Jedi, care about people, Anakin, slave or free. The problem is that the galaxy has billions of people, and the Council is only 13 people, and the Jedi as a total are not quite 11,000. There's only so much that can be done at one time. Making people's lives more rewarding and worthwhile is what we strive to do. But things have to be done in a certain order, a certain way, for them to work. For example, if you need fruit to make juice for 100 people tomorrow afternoon, you don't plant a fruit plant this morning to get the fruit from. Your dream is not stupid. No dream is truly "stupid," Anakin. Some may be unrealistic or fanciful, but dreams are part of who and what we are. Dreams can be hope. You should never lose hope, for if you do, there's little left to live for. Hope for a better tomorrow is what drives us through today.

Yes, you were born with the ability. Its simply become instinctive after simply using it all your life. You've developed the instincts for using and understanding the information that your senses tell you. I'm sure they do look at you oddly, because I doubt many of them would know what you were talking about indeed. Most non Force sensitive people don't consider why Jedi appear to have such faster reflexes than they do, they just assume its simply a matter of training.

Yes, there are many dangers to such a thing. Pod racing is very dangerous, but you know this. Its a shame that you've had to be exposed to such terrible things, especially at such a young age, but the knowledge of what you're doing will help you. Just remember to let your instincts guide you, and you should do well.

I'm pleased you see me as such, Anakin. You're quite the nice person yourself, you and your mother. Such openness and kindness to strangers is a thing rarely seen in this galaxy. I worry about my friends, yes, and others as well. I'll show you some things to get you started before you begin your actual training. Self control and focus are a very good set of skills to master early in training. That sounds like a fun idea.

It can be, I'm sure. Some even find it relaxing. You're quite good, from what I've seen.

She mentioned a former boyfriend recently, and I think its still former. I didn't inquire further than what she volunteered.

Most are, yes. Rare is it a Jedi's family lives with them, unless they also are Jedi. But many times they live nearby, or in some cases, the children are orphaned, and raised by the Temple entirely.

I'm sure you will, Anakin. Such a thing is a good thing to dream of. Coruscant is the capital of the Republic, so yes, the governing body, namely the Senate, is there, along with many other important groups of people and places. Politics can be a very boring thing, yes. I tend to avoid them as much as possible.

They can do many things. They can sense people and emotions, some can even levitate and bring to them things they want, like a toy, for example. Its generally little things. The telekinesis example is an extreme example, but it has happened.

Potential Jedi are tested for ability with the Force in two ways. First, their cells must have a midichlorian count higher than 7,000. Secondly, depending on the age at which they're discovered, they must pass a small battery of tests, which vary depending on the tester and circumstances.

If we can get you to where you can be trained, you'll learn to use one. Its part of your training, and something you truly need to know, to fulfill your place in society.

Most people do. I've kept in decent shape from almost constant training, and its been postulated that people from my world have a slightly longer lifespan than most other species of humans. Of course, no one knows for sure.

They need to be protected because they are vulnerable to it. They don't have the mental and emotional conditioning needed to fight it, and it can corrupt them easily. The Dark Side of the Force is part of the balance of nature. For example, you have day, so you must have night. There's light, and there's darkness. It's much the same here. The Dark Side of the Force is the side Jedi don't call upon or use. Its power is evil, dark, seductive...it can give you great power, but that power has a price. We Jedi train to use the Light Side of the Force. It doesn't yield nearly as much power, in the early parts of your training, but your patience is rewarded as you study and grow in the Force. You learn to wield that power responsibly, and fairly. No, I didn't live with my parents. It was hard, yes, most of the time. Its only natural that it would be. I had to learn to let go of that attachment, to let go of what I feared to lose, so that I could function as I needed to. This doesn't mean that I don't love my parents. Not at all. It simply means that if I'm faced with a situation in which I either save them, but a city or planet die because I saved them...or saving the city or planet, but them dying, I can make that choice. Loved one or not, every life is precious. Its a selfish act to kill thousands to save two. Its a selfless act to save thousands, but sacrifice two, especially when they know the sacrifice is for the greater good. All of us lived in the Temple. Our rooms were in the same area of the Temple, at least, for that age group. As I grew older, so did my friends. We'd often visit one another and such, yes.

I knew because of the strength of the connection with the Force that you have. You should never use what you learn in anger or aggression, Anakin. These are paths to the Dark Side. They leave you open and vulnerable to its calling. Using a wrong to correct a wrong doesn't make it right, if that makes sense? A Jedi uses the Force for defense and knowledge, never for attack or aggression. Slavery is evil, but there are ways around things other than violence, other methods that can be used.

The Council can only interpret what they see and know. Everything else is colored by someone else's perception. No one is infallible, not even a Jedi. We may disagree, yes, but you can disagree with someone and still like and respect them. They respect my word and my ability, but everyone has a different viewpoint and perception. Not all Jedi sense, know, or feel the same things about the same situation. Many is the time I should have heeded my Master's feelings, or Master Yoda's feelings, and I didn't. My perception was different, and I acted on it. It didn't always turn out very badly, but there were times when it did, and when listening to their feelings would have improved the outcome. Its simply that I follow my instincts, and most of the time they're right, but not always. Everyone has to be wrong sometime. I'm a bit of a maverick, because I often differ in opinion from them, but difference in opinion can cause someone to re-evaluate their position, and make a change for the better.

SOmetimes some do. Bounty hunters are basically like private soldiers for money. They don't care that someone or something is important to the galaxy, they only care that someone is paying them a lot of money to do whatever it is, generally either capture, or kill, someone. Sometimes that someone is a Jedi. They're selfish people, caring only for what they want or need, at the expense of everyone else. This is one of the things Jedi teach against. This is a path to the Dark Side. Dark Jedi are evil, yes. Anyone can use something good in a bad way. For example, the small torch you use at Watto's shop to fix some parts is a good thing. You repair things with it, and you help someone in the process. That same torch can be used to cut into Watto's safe and steal his money, which is a bad thing, or you can use it to melt someone's face, or other body part, and kill them, which is definitely a bad thing. The torch is innocent. It only does what its used for. The person using it, however, would have committed an evil act by doing so. Most Jedi are good, but there are a few that sometimes decide to stop working for everyone's interest and advantage, and start working for their own instead, seeking power. They often wear robes like what they wore as a Jedi. Sometimes they wear black instead of brown. Usually you spot a Dark Jedi by his presence in the Force, his attitude, and his manner. I don't know about the black suits and breathing loudly, but a very special, and dangerous, kind of Dark Jedi with very special and evil training, called Sith, often carry red lightsabers. They could look like that I suppose. Sith generally wear black robes.

I would suppose it depends on the species of the person, as some humans have odd colored eyes, and such. The histories and information in the Temple tells us that a strong connection to the Dark Side of the Force often can warp or change a person's appearance, often manifesting in eyes that have tured red and yellow. The wrinkled skin sounds like someone either extremely old, or someone extremely scarred. The electricity is a Sith Dark Side power. No Light Side Jedi would use such a power, because of its nature. It sounds very much like you're dreaming, or have dreamed, of Dark Jedi and Sith. Yet another indication of your connection to the Force.

I hope so as well. The future will unfold as we go, but hopefully that will be the case. Unfortunately, the parts aren't commonly found. The casing and power supply is generally fairly easy to get, but the crystals and the emitter are very hard to find. If I'm able to train you, you won't be here. You'll get your chance.

Yes, that's very much the case. They'd want to kill you, or train you in their ways, ways of evil. It'd be very much like slavery, yes, but probably a lot worse. You'd eventually be happy to be in their service, you'd want to be there. This is what I mean by the Dark Side corrupting you. Leaving you open to that is very dangerous.

I'm hoping to be able to take you with us when we go. If not, I'll be returning. Regardless of the Council's decision, its not safe to leave you here as you are.

Free will can be a very good thing, and most of the time, it is. When one actively and knowingly chooses evil, to me, that's a bad thing.

He's a very good Jedi, and much more like the sort of Jedi that the Council often wishes I was. I'm too "independant minded" for their taste. It is possible, yes. Its not often done, but it can happen. An attachment is an emotional bond that makes you afraid of losing whatever it is that you love. If you're afraid of losing something, then an enemy can take that thing, and with that thing control you...say for example, someone was to kidnap your mother, and tell you that either you do as they wish, or they kill her. No one wants their mother to die. A Jedi wants no one to die, period. But when you accept that if you do the right thing, namely stopping the people who've kidnapped your mother, its possible that your mother could die in the event. You would, of course, do everything to prevent that, but its still possible. When you can do that, you've let go of that attachment. Your love for her is no less, you love her the same. But instead of doing the wrong thing because they threaten you with her, you do the right thing. I hope that makes some sense. Ideally, and truthfully, yes. Letting go of the attachment is a way of expressing that love for them, and for life in general. Its a complicated concept, and I understand you'll most likely have trouble understanding it for awhile. I was accepted as a padawan and trained with my Master almost three years when I finally understood it. I was almost 15, after being trained since birth.

You could, yes, but that would be going against the rules of the Order, and you'd end up trying to keep it a secret, which is a lie and a deceit, and that, too, is a path to the Dark Side. The Rules of the Order, the Jedi Code, don't always make sense, but they are made with a good reason and intent. The Jedi Code was written long ago, and finally put in the form we know of now by a Master named Odan Urr. He lived several centuries, but knew the first two Jedi to ever live, and from their combined experience, they wrote the Code, which corresponded with life as it was at that time. Life has changed somewhat since then, and while I don't always agree with the Code, I usually agree with the spirit behind it, if you can understand that. They do support marriage, when the Jedi getting married is capable of doing what must be done for such a union to exist. Attachments also cause emotional chaos, which is dangerous. Far too easily Jedi with attachments find paths, unknowingly, to the Dark Side. Jedi children aren't born to just Jedi. Theoretically, they can be born to anyone. The Force chooses who to connect deeper with, and who not to.

To the best of my knowledge, it was several centuries ago. Its a practice they've observed for quite some time.

Yes, it will. I'm glad you're confident, my friend. I did. The droid handled your flag quite well. The announcers seemed to be average con artists, which is what you expect at such a thing. They were, of course, paying tribute to this Jabba. Its a good idea to keep the one you work for happy, I guess.

When you force an opinion on someone against their will, and notice, this doesn't apply to a law, with a fair amount of understanding and legal representation, but when you take away that ability to choose by forcing it, you're taking away a right given to them by God. That means, essentially, that if you're that dictator, you're placing yourself in equal or greater importance than God. That's a place I'd never wish to find myself, for example. Whether someone's ideas or opinions are "okay" or not isn't the issue. The fact that you're forcing those ideas and opinions on others, taking away their right to choose, is the issue. There are many things you can think of that would make it seem okay, on the surface. By "you," I mean anyone, not you specifically. Yet, just because an animal looks harmless doesn't mean it is harmless. The same goes for people. Just because someone seems to be right, that doesn't make them right.

Tatooine is considered marginally habitable because it doesn't possess enough water and resources to sustain a planetary population. That's why you have moisture farmers that use vaporators to draw moisture from the air and clouds, and condense it into water. There probably is, at the poles. Whatever's there, it doesn't look like sand. Possibly ice. Trees are typically large plants with green leaves and tough skins on the stems, or trunks. Most planets considered habitable do have significantly more water, yes. Of course it would be weird to you, having grown up here...just as it would be weird to a Mon Calamarian, who lives on a planet made almost entirely of water. There's very little land on Mon Calamari.

Yes, Naboo has a lot of water. That much water together looks like a bluish white landscape, stretching to the horizon in all directions, but where you're standing. It generally has currents, eddies and waves that ripple and move across it. Sometimes, large, dangerous storms form over water, called hurricanes. This doesn't happen often though.

No, there's enough subterranean water, and ocean, to make it very habitable, though some may argue with that assessment. The oceans are transversed by large bridges, platforms, and the like. Houses, businesses, and so forth are built on these platforms and such over the water. The city is about as big as Tatooine, because the planet is about that size. At the Temple, you'd be pretty high in the air, and there's grounds around the Temple that are more than enough to move around on.

Killing is not a pleasant thing, no.

Be careful, Anakin, and may the Force be with you.

Qui-Gon

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note 9 Continued

Anakin,

That's quite alright. I don't mind at all.

Congratulations, that you did. We are in your debt, my friend, and we are very appreciative. At the very least, I'll make sure that Watto doesn't try anything foolish, but hopefully can accomplish more. Time is of the essence for Padme's people.

Of course you do. I was simply reminding you. Obi-Wan will tell you, I'm a bit over-emphatical about some things.

You're quite welcome. I figured the sale would look better coming from an adult, rather than a young man, because they'd be tempted to cheat you. Of course we can.

The future, as I said before, is always in motion, and generally fairly cloudy. Every moment is another chance to change the future.

Anakin, your friend is simply being a Rodian. Rodians are, by nature, aggressive and confrontational. I'm sure he means it, but its not entirely just him being mean. Fighting is not a good thing. This is giving in to anger, and anger is a sure path to the Dark Side. Its natural that you're angry, and of course it upsets you that someone would say such a thing, but because they say it doesn't make it true. Reality is reality, regardless of what someone believes, or doesn't believe. He may believe you cheated with every molecule of his body and soul, but that doesn't mean you cheated any more than his words mean it. You won, fairly, no matter how hard he believes you didn't. What is, is.

I hope that you listen to these words before you do something rash. Anger is normal, but it is an emotion that we must hold in check. Once the Dark Side gets ahold of you, it digs its claws in deeply, and refuses to let go. I'm on my way.

Qui-Gon


	11. Note 11 Anakin

Note 11

Qui-Gon,

Yes, I would look after Kitster any time that I could. Yeah, I did have a lung infection, but I think I'm better now. So you took this midicholorian count thingy on me…so would I make a good Jedi?

I know…I know that there is a time for everything…which is basically what you were saying…yes….I guess dreams can be hope…but it's so hard when it seems impossible for them to ever come true. I'll try not to give up hope…I'm just disappointed that you guys are leaving.

Oh…okay….I guess. Hmmmm…I guess I never thought about what it would be like to not have the instinct stuff that goes with this Force thing.

All right, I won't forget what you told me about letting my instincts guide me…as long as I live. And I'll never forget you, Qui-Gon.

Yes, I really would like you to show me…can you come back home with me and show me? I really want to learn some stuff before you lave.

Thank you, Mr. Qui-Gon sir.

Padmé has had a former boyfriend?  Oh all right….well they better not get back together, ever. I hope they never see each other again.

I think it would be neat to grow up in a Jedi family. I'm glad the Temple takes care of orphans like that.

It's nice to hear about Coruscant, but I'm not going there any time soon. Sigh…

Jedi babies can do a lot of things? They can sense people and emotions….if that's true, how can you tell that the baby can do this? Some babies can levitate and bring to them things they want….that's weird. I don't remember doing any of that when I was a baby, but I don't remember much about being a baby. Do you think I did any of that? Or do you know if you did?

Okay…okay…I'm guessing if you say I can be trained, and you gave me a midicholorian count that I'm at least 7,000. All right…you've given me the first test…when do I get the small battery of tests you were talking about? I want to pass these tests too so that I can become a Jedi. I'll be a slave Jedi, but that would be cool.

What all do I need to do in training? And how would you get me to be where I could be trained? Good….I really want to learn the lightsaber thing….if I can be trained as a Jedi….I get to use one…that's awesome!

There's more than one species of humans? What do you mean?

Okay…I think I get it….the Dark side is opposite of this Light Side of the Force that Jedi use. The Dark side is very powerful? But this Light Side must be just as powerful, or maybe even more powerful than the Dark Side, right? I've always thought that even though the bad may seem more powerful, that good can overcome evil…because things that are bad or dark cannot stand to be in the presence of something that is light…because the light would expose the darkness for what it was…and in the end, good always overcomes evil. So I don't think that's right…I don't think it's right that the Light side doesn't yield nearly as much power. Otherwise everyone would use the Dark Side….

I still don't understand this attachment stuff….oh well. I don't understand how someone could be placed in the situation you told me about. That would be so fun to grow up around your friends…..

I'll try not to use what I learn in anger or aggression…but I don't understand what you mean. I haven't been trained yet, so maybe I'll understand once I start the training. You can't apply this to getting angry at injustice. So I'll have to learn what you mean about this anger and aggression thing and not using what I learn with it.

Sometimes there isn't another choice but violence…I think…

Okay…yes…I think I can understand about being able to disagree with someone and still like and respect them…..and I know that no one is infallible. Hmmm…nice to have several Jedi on a situation, then, if not all Jedi feel the same things about the same situation. I follow my instincts too. I know…everyone has to be wrong sometimes. I've been wrong lots of times too.

I don't like bounty hunters very much then. I hope that I never run into one. I think I get what you were saying, and I agree. Most things can be used for good and bad purposes. You said everything…but I'm not sure everything can be used both ways. I hope I never meet a Dark Jedi either. I don't know if I could spot one though…you said they like to wear black or brown. I bet some good Jedi sometimes wear those colors too. Oh okay….it was a silly dream anyway…the one with the black suits and breathing loudly. You mean there are more evil Jedi than Dark Jedi, and they are called Sith? If they carry red lightsabers and can shoot electricity from their fingers, does that mean the person I dreamed about could be real?

A strong connection to the Dark Side can warp the person's appearance….hmmmm…why would anyone want to be a Sith then? Yellow eyes are real too……I….I hope that old man that I dreamed about isn't a real person. He was SCARY. I hope the guy doesn't exist.

You think I have dreamed about a Dark Jedi and Sith…for real…..I didn't know that people like that really existed. Will you protect me if one comes to get me?

What do you mean, "If I'm able to train you, you won't be here. You'll get your chance." I'm a slave…I can't leave here without getting blown up by my Master…I'm owned.

Well I don't want to be in any one of the Dark Jedi or Sith's service.

You can't take me with you when you leave for Coruscant. I'm a slave, remember. I say this because you said, "I'm hoping to be able to take you with us when we go. If not, I'll be returning." You'll have to come back and train me a little everyday…maybe. No…no…please don't leave me here. You said it's not safe, and if people exist like the ones in my dreams, I don't want them touching me. They would probably hurt my mom too.

I don't like it when people actively and knowingly choose evil either….but Qui-Gon, without the freedom to choose to do a good thing, we would be slaves. We wouldn't know how to love because we wouldn't have the option of not choosing to love someone…we wouldn't be able to choose to do a good thing…because there wouldn't be a bad thing we could choose to do.

I really want to meet your Obi-Wan friend. I really don't understand your attachment talk. I understand what you were saying, but I still can't understand the concept. I don't understand the reasoning, and I don't understand why someone wouldn't save their mom or people they care about….or anything. Maybe I'll understand when I'm trained. Wow…it took you 3 years being trained by a Master before you understood the concept…I don't feel too dumb then. You've just told me about it, and I don't understand…but I still have plenty of time.

What happens if a Jedi breaks the rules of the Order? But if I really wanted to be with someone, and the Council said no…I'd still want to marry the person. Doesn't the Council honor commitments? Marriage is more than just two people getting together in love, I think….I think it's a commitment too…and if two people are committed to each other, and the Jedi can still be a good Jedi, and not use the Dark Side….couldn't they just disagree with the Council like you said you disagree sometimes about something, but still let everyone know that you are married to this person?

What is a con artist?

Jabba is the big Hutt that controls everything. He's the one in charge of Tatooine, under the Maurder leadership. I'm glad I was never his slave. My first owner was a Hutt, but she lost me and my mom to Watto when they were betting on a pod race a lot time ago…when I was very little…three.

Okay, I think I finally understand why dictatorships are wrong…at least the kind of dictatorship you're talking about. Still, dictators don't have total control over people. They can tell people to do something…even threaten death, but the people still have the option of choosing to obey the leader or not. Dictators can't be totally bad then. Just because a lot of dictatorships are bad doesn't mean they all are.

There are a lot of planets then, aren't there. I really want to be the first one to see them all! Yeah, I have heard of moisture farmers. I thought you were one before I saw your lightsaber. I've never seen a farm though…because those are too far away from where I am allowed to go.

Thank you for explaining trees to me. I still don't exactly understand…I have a rough picture in my head of what a "tree" looks like from your description…but I'd have to see one in person. You think there could be ice on the poles of my planet? I didn't know ice was real…I thought it was a myth. What does ice look like? I heard that it was frozen water…but I can't imagine that. How can water freeze? It would be all runny and…I don't know what anything frozen is like. It's all fantasy to me.

There's a planet that doesn't have much land? That'd be so weird. I want to see this Mon Calamari place.

Hmmm…..a landscape of water. I can't wait to see what lots of water together looks like. Is it pretty?

Coruscant sounds so cool. It's a big city the size of Tatooine, and now you tell me it has lots of water with bridges….not sure what a bridge is…I can't wait to see it. When do you think you can take me there? And how do you think you could take me there…because I'm still a slave, and I get blown up if I leave my area.

Thank you, Qui-Gon. I'm really glad that I won the race and helped you guys out.

You said that at the very least you'll make sure that Watto doesn't try anything foolish, but hopefully you can accomplish more. What'd you mean by that?

Yeah, I'm glad that you were there to help me sell the pod. I think you're right…the sale looked better coming from an adult than from me. Oh, I wouldn't let anyone cheat me, though. I'm really good at getting a deal, not letting people get away with anything…I have to be…as a slave. I sell things for Watto sometimes.

But sometimes you have to fight in order to get your point across. What, a Jedi's not allowed to have angry feelings? Don't you get angry sometimes? What about at injustice, which is what this situation is. Greedo said I cheated, and I didn't…it's not fair for him to accuse me of cheating. I don't like people to think something about me that's not true. He's spreading lies about me, what do you expect me to do? It's just a fight, not the Dark Side. I did beat him up, and I hope he's sorry for what he said.

Hey, Watto mentioned a bet he made before the race….that I better stop you from betting or he'd end up owning you too. What did he mean by that? What was the bet about?

Anakin


	12. Note 12 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

I knew that you would, and yes, you'll make an excellent Jedi, with time and training.

Yes, that's pretty much what I was saying. Such things make it hard to keep hope, yes, but they also strengthen that hope. I understand your disappointment, but there's something you should know. Remember when I told you I'd tell you what Watto meant later, when you showed up for the race? We'd made a wager, he and I, about your winning. He bet against it, I bet for it. The wager was that if I won, meaning if you won the race, you'd be freed, so you could come with us. I tried to free your mother as well, but he wouldn't have it. He said that no pod is worth two slaves. However, there may be something we can do for her once we're back on Coruscant. This isn't something I'm going to leave unfinished.

Life would be very different. Most people don't know and feel the Force as we do. They don't know of its power, or its influence. Its hard for me to imagine what its like to not know the Force, just as it is for you.

I'm glad that I could tell you something of value. Many would disagree with that statement, but your first reaction is usually the correct one.

I can show you some things on our way, yes. You'll be beginning your training soon, I'm sure, after I speak with the Council. We can catch you up to where you should be at your age, and then we can progress your training normally. You're quite welcome.

That's something I do not know, nor do I have any vision granted by the Force of it happening, or not happening. That's something only time will tell.

The Jedi try to do what's best for everyone. Everyone doesn't always agree, but that's the nature of being a living, thinking being. We're each entitled to our own view. Agreements are often compromises. Don't be too discouraged, my young friend. You'll be there before you know it.

Most things are observable, in some fashion. For example, to know one is strong with the Force, when they use it, it creates a "ripple" in the force, sort of like throwing a rock into water. You have to learn to quieten your mind, and feel things through the Force to notice it. Everyone has a unique signature, or "vibration" in the Force, and with practice, you can learn to sense who's near you without ever seeing or hearing them. Its like tapping a force field with a spanner, and seeing the little arcs of power shooting about it. I don't know if you did or not. Not all Force sensitive babies do this, but it is quite common. Its very possible that you did.

Your midichlorian count is considerably higher. Its higher than my own, for example. The tests come along as you progress in your training. I've no doubts that you'll pass them.

In training, you'll learn how to commune with the Force, and how to let it guide you, and how to use it correctly, for the good and benefit of all. The physical part of it includes lightsaber training, as well as rigorous fitness training, and conditioning. We'll just have to teach you in a short amount of time what most Jedi children learn from infancy until they're your age.

Yes, there are several species of human. There are humans that are native to Coruscant, those that are native to Corellia, Alderaan, Kuat, and several other worlds. They're almost completely alike, except for a few very very small genetic differences. Their blood and organs tend to be universally compatible for emergency surgeries and the like, for the most part, with the very rare odd one, now and then.

You've got it mostly correct, yes. The Light Side is also powerful, but how they're used and how they work are different. The Dark Side is easier to call on, quicker to learn, because it makes use of your negative emotions and thoughts. Its easy to strike someone in anger, if you have no desire to control yourself, for example. The Jedi's aim is not to fight, period, if at all possible. We prefer to settle things without conflict. There are things that you can learn of the Dark Side that you cannot learn of the Light, but they're things that are generally evil in nature. There are many things in the Light Side that those that use the Dark Side can't do, because they lack the focus and even the desire to do something good. Good overcomes evil more often than not, yes. That still doesn't diminish the threat that the Dark Side poses. The Light Side has the power, but doesn't yield it as easily or quickly as the Dark Side does. After you progress, the Dark Side gives less and less, but takes more and more from you. More energy, more power, and can even betray you. The Light Side gives you powers that it only grants when there is sufficent need. The Dark Side is seductive. It's hard for young Jedi to resist its pull sometimes. But ultimately, the Light Side has won throughout history, although its a dangerous, deadly and bloody battle most of the time.

Its not an easy thing to understand. There are those among us my age and older that still don't truly understand it. The example I gave is somewhat extreme, but entirely possible. Just because something doesn't happen often, or has never happened before, doesn't mean it can't, or won't, happen at some time in the future. Rather than try to decide what's best after its too late, the Jedi thought ahead, and made this rule for everyone's safety.

Anger, period, is dangerous. Once you give in to it once, the lure of the Dark Side will double against you, or even more. Anger is not a force we use at all, no matter how corrupt and evil the target is, or how justified the anger may be. If someone kills your family member or friend, and you in turn kill them in anger, that's not justice. That's revenge. What's the difference? Your motivation. By killing in anger, you've become as bad, if not worse, than the one you called yourself punishing. Yes, I know it would be hard to remain calm and centered if you see a friend or family member killed. The hurt and anger would be enormous. A Jedi never attacks, we defend. We don't act on our emotions, we act on our teachings and the law, and most importantly, what is right. You'll learn more about this as your training progresses.

Those instances are very, very, very rare. There's always another solution, if you look hard enough. There will come a time when you must fight, yes. When that time comes, you fight to incapacitate, to capture without harm, or to subdue, never to harm or kill purposefully.

Yes, exactly. I've been wrong before, many times. I'll be wrong again. But I feel it within me, and I feel it within the Force, that I'm right about this.

Its very possible, yes. The best way to spot a Dark Jedi is by their presence in the Force, and by observing their actions. Your instincts will tell you if something's wrong at that point. The color of clothing is irrelevant, ultimately, but it is a general pattern. We Jedi wear primarily brown, as you see, but some do wear some black, or blue, or another color, depending. The things you described in your dream could be very real, yes. The lightning is a Sith power, a power of the Dark Side, and I know its been used by at least two or three Sith in the past, according to records. There's no way you could have known about that, and it slipped into your dreams, so its possible that this was some sort of vision, whether its the future, the past or the present is hard to say. Visions are usually hard to understand and interpret, especially those that come in dreams.

Because it can warp the appearance doesn't mean it will, but those that become the most vile and corrupt usually find their appearance scarred, warped, or otherwise changed. Its a method of control that the Dark Side implements, in a way. Once you're disfigured, your rage and hatred are that much stronger and you'll be less likely to try to seek out the Light Side after such a thing. I hope he's not real either. It doesn't sound like a person I'd enjoy meeting.

Of course I'll protect you. Its what I do, and besides, you are my friend, aren't you? Even if you weren't, I still would. That's a big difference between Jedi and Dark Jedi, or Jedi and Sith. The Jedi actually care about someone other than ourselves.

As I said earlier, you're being set free. Watto will disable your tracker. Once we're at Coruscant, I'll speak to the Council about training you.

I hope you're never confronted with that possibility, Anakin.

I'm going to do everything I can to get your mother freed as well. She has a life to live as well, and its not the life of a slave. I'll speak with the local Hutts if I have to. One way or another, this situation will not be left unresolved for long.

Your points are valid, but from a different standpoint. We're taught things all our lives, things that we realize that we're being taught, and things we don't realize that we're being taught. We learn through observation and paying attention as well. If you're taught what good and evil are, and how to distinguish, you can usually figure out what's good and what isn't. If you're taught what love is, and how to love, then you can spot love when it comes your way. It doesn't require you being evil to know you don't want to make a choice that is evil. You don't have to be in love to make a choice towards love, if you understand what I'm saying.

I grasped the concept quickly, by some standards. I have contemporaries that were padawans when I was that still don't fully understand it. I believe you and Obi-Wan will get along fine. Obi-Wan is a good man. Perhaps he can explain the attachment thing better than I can. He's a much wiser man, in many ways, than I am, and one day, he'll be a great Jedi, and a great Master. He'll do many good things for the galaxy, and for the Order. But yes, you have plenty of time. You don't build a ship or a city in a single day, and you don't build a Jedi in just a week or so, either.

Depending on what rule is broken, that's what determines what's done. If you conduct yourself with the maturity and understanding I know you'll have, when its time to consider marriage, I'm sure the Council will have no issue with it. The only time they'd say no would be if it would be a potentially dangerous situation like I described. Usually, those that break a major rule, but haven't committed an intentionally evil act, are excommunicated from the Order. You are relieved of your lightsaber, and you are no longer a member of the Order. If you do something warranting punishment, you're turned over to the proper authorities. Its all dependant on what's going on. Yes, they honor such things. Some Jedi have left the Order so they could marry, even though the Council would have given their blessing anyway. Many find it hard to live the life of a Jedi, and be committed to a family at the same time. Others don't find it hard at all. As I said before, its not against the rules to get married. It is discouraged usually, but you're not seen as a criminal or anything if you do get married. Part of the Order's rules is that any decision that dramatically affects a Jedi's life is brought before the Council, so they can help. Marriage is one of these things. Yes, you can disagree with the Council. I'm not the usual Jedi. Most don't oppose the Council as vocally or often as I do, but I do what I must. This doesn't mean that I would have every Jedi act as I act, it simply means that that's who I am. If its who another is, too, then they should do what they feel it inside themselves to do. My padawan, Obi-Wan, is very dedicated to the idea of the Code, and the word of the Council. I think he'll be as gray as I am by the time he finishes his trials, because he has me as a Master and example.

A con artist is someone that makes a living, or generates income, be it monetary or some other form of compensation, by deception. For example, if Watto was someone who routinely sells burned out hyperdrive generators that he's cleaned up to make look good, and when the customer came back for a refund for a bad part, he refused. That's sort of what a con artist is. A con artist's defining characteristic is deception for personal gain.

Jabba, eh? I believe he's also known as somewhat of a crimelord in this area of the galaxy. Very interesting.

Once you're older, and have gained experience and wisdom, you'll understand what I mean about dictatorships. I could tell you to polish my ship, or die. You could refuse to polish the ship, and that choice would be yours, and it would be made, and then I kill you. You still didn't polish the ship, and you made the choice not to, but you'd still be dead, killed in an evil act. Anyway, as I said, you'll learn as you grow, my friend.

There are thousands, at the very least. Not all of them have life on them, but most of them do. Usually at least one planet in every three or four star systems have life.

You're welcome. Once you're on Coruscant, we'll take you to where some trees are preserved for posterity. I believe Tatooine could have them, yes. Ice is frozen water. When something freezes, its physical characteristics change somewhat. A liquid becomes solid. To freeze, it has to be very cold, and it takes time. The greater the volume of water, the greater the amount of time to freeze. Once its allowed to sit in a warm temperature, say, for example, in your dining room, it thaws out, and becomes liquid again.

There are several, but Mon Calamari is the most widely known one. There's very, very little land there, in proportion to the water.

Yes, its quite beautiful actually, especially during a sunrise or sunset. The spectrum of colors visible over the water and in the sky are amazing to watch.

A bridge is a solid object that transverses a body of water, or a chasm of some sort, for the purpose of people walking or riding over the body of water or chasm. Its to facilitate travel. There's not nearly as much water on Coruscant as there is on Mon Calamari, but what water is there is covered primarily by huge bridges and offshore compounds. You'll be leaving with us.

No, thank you, Anakin. You were a tremendous help to us, and we're deeply indebted and grateful.

What I meant was getting him to honor his wager, namely setting you free, since you won. You're no longer a slave, Anakin, and soon, your mother won't be either.

I have no doubts of your abilities, my friend, still, it was for the benefit of the buyer. If you allow someone to think one thing, while another may be true, they'll often act more favorably on the incorrect assumption. We weren't holding out for more money, or anything like that. I'd told Watto that I'd acquired the pod in a game. In a sense, I had. If you'd been the one to sell it, then Watto would realize that it was your pod, that he didn't know you'd built, and that he'd been "set up," according to his perspective. This was to protect you, and your mother.

There's a difference between having angry feelings, and acting through those feelings. A Jedi is a protector, a guardian. When you're angry, your mind doesn't work as well. Thoughts are far more clouded and indistinct. Motivations and reasons become blurrier and more confused, and you often act rashly, rather than being calm and doing the right thing. A Jedi's mind is at peace. When we feel anger, we acknowledge that we feel it, and then we set it aside. We do what we must, with a calm, clear mind. Once that's over, we can resolve the anger, without someone getting potentially hurt. So yes, I get angry quite a bit sometimes. Injustice is a good motivation to correct the injustice. If someone is bullying someone else, which is an injustice, and you jump in and bully the bully, then you're doing the same thing he was, which makes that an injustice. Regardless of whether he's guilty or innocent of the same thing, bullying someone is wrong, no matter why you're doing it. What Greedo did was very wrong, yes. However, you acted in anger, and resolved the situation through application of force and anger, rather than doing what should have been done, namely confronting him with the truth, and presenting your case as he'd already presented his. If he attacked you, of course its acceptable to defend yourself, but to simply fight with anger being the only motivation is not the way. You'll learn more as your training progresses.

The bet was about freeing you and your mother. That's when he said that he would free one of you, but not both. He rolled a chance cube, and it came up that you were the one to be freed. He was confident he was going to win the bet, so he was making a remark that if I kept betting with him, and losing, I'd have nothing left to bet with but myself and he'd own me too when he won, which, of course, he didn't.

Anyway, here we are and we need to get your things. Here's your money, by the way.

Qui-Gon


	13. Note 13 Anakin

Note 13

Qui-Gon,

I'm free now!! I'm finally free….I can't believe it….thank you…thank you so much!

Now I get to ride on a real starship, and see another planet, and find out what trees, grass, bodies of water, ice, bridges, Coruscant….planets……I can't believe it.

That red thing that flew at us was scary…do you think those black droid things were connected to that THING….that thing was ugly…..and it had a big red lightsaber….he's a Sith isn't he?

Why was it after us? I'm glad you got away…..that guy scared me….even though the fighting was neat…I'm glad that I got to see you in action…but…but….what are we going to do about it?

I'm finally in space! So this is what it feels like to fly…..but it's very cold in the ship. I had trouble sleeping at night, so Padmé came over to me with a blanket….that was better, but I was still cold.

What's going to happen when we reach Coruscant? Do I get to see the Jedi Council and everything? Can I start my training when we get there?

Thanks for telling me about the bet with Watto….I'm really glad that you made it.

I can't wait until my mom can come to Coruscant too….and be free. When do you think she can be freed…I want to be a part of her being freed. I made a promise to her that I would come back and free her someday.

I…I've never been on my own before. I miss my mom….a lot. She and I have been together since I was born…it was just the two of us, going through slavery and everything….I wish she were here with us.

Tomorrow you can show me your Jedi things….I'm tired now. It'll probably be a few more hours until we reach Coruscant….Coruscant seems so far away. I know a little geography, and I know that Tatooine is out pretty far.

Good…I hope I can catch up to the other Jedi my age….is training hard? What does it involve? And one more thing that I think I told you before, but maybe it will be important to training…I have asthma…just so you know…but I should be fine. I can't wait to learn and to train…especially the lightsaber thing.

I don't understand this ripple thing in the Force…but maybe I will with training. It'll take me a little while to understand all this Jedi/Force stuff…I understand what you said…it makes sense, but I don't understand it in the same way you do. I have to figure out what it feels like….to actually experience it and learn more of what you're talking about…because until then I don't think I'll understand it.

It's probably like when I'm building something. I can read instructions, and I can understand them, but I don't actually understand what it's like to build something…or don't understand the steps exactly until I actually am doing it for myself….

Let me get this straight, my midicholrian count is higher than yours? Okay…well I hope I can pass these tests….I wish I was as confident as you. I don't really like tests.

Well, are you SURE that there are several "species" of humans? Are you sure it's not just a variety thing…or…I don't know…because I didn't think that things that were different species could have children. If there really are different species of humans, doesn't that mean that you could only marry and have children with another human that was your species? Oh no…what if Padmé is a different species. Are Padmé and me the same species?

No…the Dark Side must be real and it must still be dangerous, if what you said about it is true. But Qui-Gon…I still don't understand all this Dark Side stuff…probably won't until I start my training. At least you told me about it…so I know what it is. I can understand a little about it, and I'll probably understand more about it as I get older. I can understand that the Dark Side might offer evil things that aren't part of the good side…but that doesn't make the Dark Side better…at least I don't think it would.

Hmmm…still don't understand the attachment rule, but hopefully I can later.

All right….well….I still don't think that anger always has to be bad….but like you said, maybe I can understand better once I start training.

I don't like the lightning Sith power…I'm glad that ugly THING didn't use it on you. I hope no one ever uses it again. It's bad. You're right….I didn't know that it was real when I was dreaming about it. If you think my dream was a vision, I hope it was in the past. I never want to see that ugly old man…ever.

I'm glad the Dark Side makes the users of it ugly….because then what is inside their heart matches their real appearance. That's what those people deserve.

Thanks for saying you'll protect me if one of those evil things comes along. Where do you think that evil THING came from? I've never seen anything like that on Tatooine before. Do you think there are more like it?

But you still have to choose to actively love something….no you don't have to be in love to make a choice towards love…but before you can say you love something, you have to acknowledge that you want to love someone….same with evilness….you have to realize that there is another alternative besides being evil….

Obi-Wan didn't talk much to me after we met…I don't think he likes me very much.

Thank you, Qui-Gon sir. I just wanted to know everything about it just so I knew. If the Council people are as nice as you are, they'll let me marry. I wouldn't ever leave the Order…I'm going to be a married Jedi someday.

It makes sense that big decisions have to be brought before the Council, and I wouldn't care if I had to bring it before the Council. Thanks for explaining all that stuff to me about what happens if you break the rules…and other Jedi stuff.

I don't like con artists either, then, if that's what they are. They sound like cheaters…like Sebulba.

Jabba isn't a crimelord on Tatooine…by Maurder rules, he's not a criminal…but maybe on Republic planets he is. I don't know.

All right…when I'm older I can understand dictatorships better. When I'm all grown up, maybe I'll think the same thing about them that you do.

When I am a Jedi, I want to visit every planet…I'll have to start a list.

I can't wait to see a tree! Ice sounds weird…I didn't know that water could do that. I can't imagine a liquid becoming solid…that seems impossible. You'll have to show me that sometime too. Thanks for telling me about that too.

All right…I think I kind of get what a bridge is. Kind of….

Oh okay…you're right…I forgot that Watto would know that I built it if I sold it alone. Thanks for helping me.

Sorry about the Greedo thing…but I'm still glad I beat him up.

Thanks for the money…didn't take me long to pack.

I'm tired.

Anakin


	14. Note 14 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

Yes, my friend, you're free. You're very welcome.

There is much to learn about out there in the galaxy, Anakin. I'm sure you'll come to enjoy it very much.

Its quite possible. It was, indeed. It resembled a Zabrak, a humanoid species, but with odd tattoos, or something. There's no way to be for certain. Its my belief that he is, given his abilities, and the skill with which he used them.

It could have been after us for any number of reasons. Perhaps it learned of the queen. Perhaps it wanted the ship. Most likely, though, at the moment, it may have sensed you, and wished to spirit you off to learn of your abilities. This isn't a definite, but a possibility. It certainly seems to point to that. We shall be patient. In time, what we need to know will be revealed, including how best to deal with this situation. I'll be speaking with the Council on this as well.

Your body is accustomed to very warm temperatures, Anakin. It makes sense that you'd be cold. I'm sure Padme, or someone else, will make sure you have plenty of blankets until we reach Coruscant. On Coruscant, its not as warm as Tatooine by any means, but not cold by your measure either.

You will go with me before the Council. I'll present the case of why you should be trained, and from there, it'll be determined when your training will begin, and how.

I am as well. My only regret is that I couldn't free your mother immediately, as well. But, as promised, I will do everything in my power to see her set free. I'd also like to see perhaps slavery being abolished on Tatooine. I know it isn't in the Republic, but perhaps a diplomatic solution can be reached.

I can imagine you can't. I'm not sure. I'll be working on that to ensure it is as quickly as possible. When the time comes, I'll make sure you're along to personally tell her yourself. That way, you'd be upholding your promise, and it'd show her your strength, drive and determination all over again.

I've never been where you are, because from well before I could remember, I was not constantly around my own parents. I didn't get the chance to know them in the same way that you know your mother, as early as you did. I wish she were as well. No one deserves a slave's life, especially not someone as kind as your mother.

Coruscant is over half way across the galaxy from Tatooine, so quite some time, yes. Tatooine is on the Outer Rim, near the Unexplored Space region. Coruscant is in the Core. Next inward are the Deep Core Worlds.

Training is hard, yes, or it wouldn't be training. But its nothing you can't do. Its a challenge, a challenge to your mind, spirit and body. It involves many things. There are physical exercises to keep the body supple and sharp. There are mental exercises to keep the mind strong and flowing. And of course, there are spiritual exercises to keep your spirit strong and sure. You should be fine. The oxygen content of Coruscant's air is much greater than Tatooine's. In fact, you'll probably feel a bit dizzy and lightheaded the first few hours you're there, but you'll grow accustomed to it quickly. Lightsaber training will come soon, of course.

The Force is an energy field, much like a force field. You know how you can take a rock and toss it at a force field, and it sparks, and light flickers over it from the place where the rock struck? A person who is strong in the Force's presence makes a similar reaction in the field that is the Force. Of course you don't. Greater understanding comes with time, and experience. You are a person that learns by actually performing the action. A somataform learner. You're very right, its much like building something. Just exercise patience. Everything will come in time.

Your midichlorian count is higher than mine, yes. As Jedi go, I have what's considered an average count. I am where I am because I've learned to use my ability with the Force to its maximum potential, as close as I can, anyway. There are many subtle nuances to the Force that you won't notice at first, but in time, when you learn to calm your mind, you'll hear it speaking to you, telling you its will, and its way. You'll be fine, I assure you.

Yes, very sure. More than species alone determines whether or not a child can be born. Its on how compatible their DNA is with each other, things like what element their blood is based on, and so forth. Conceivably, a human and a Wookiee could have a child, though the chances of it happening are quite small. A Twi'lek and a human often have children together...well, maybe not often, but it has happened a number of times. When you break us all down to the cellular level, no matter if you're human, Aqualish, Mon Calamari, Wookiee, Twi'lek, Hutt, or Quarren, we all orginate in the same galaxy, comprised of the same elements. Of course, there are some major drifts that would prevent a viable child from being produced between the two of them, say between a Hutt and a human, for example. That wouldn't happen. But species that are closely related enough to one another could...like several different varieties of humans, or similar beings, like Chiss, for example. Though the people of Tatooine and the Naboo originated on different planets, your DNA is close enough that you could even donate organs or blood to one another. I'm no biologist or scientist, but there are plenty of people in the Temple that are that you can ask, if you wish more accurate information than what I can give you.

The Dark Side is very real and very dangerous, yes. You're not expected to understand everything at this moment. You must learn to crawl before you can walk, and to walk before you can run, and to run before you can fly, as the old saying goes. No, I don't think it makes the Dark Side better, either, but there are those that do think that, this is why they submit to it.

Attachment is a hard thing to understand, regardless of age. In time, with learning, you'll come to understand better. By training and learning, you'll be doing it, so to speak, so you'll learn better what is meant by it all.

With training, you will. You're a young man, who's been allowed to feel every emotion, positive or negative, all your life, and not been taught to understand why letting emotions like anger running away with you is a bad thing. It'll take time, but you'll learn to understand what is meant by this, and you'll unlearn what you've learned, and move forward in training.

One can only hope that it was, though with the emergence of this possible Sith that attacked us, its possible it could be the present or the future. I'm sure its a horrifying vision, as I dislike even hearing about it, I can imagine what it must feel like to have actually seen it.

Power like that corrupts the soul, and it corrupts the mind, and even the body, eventually. Perhaps that is, indeed, why you saw what you did.

Its unknown, but its obvious its not a native Tatooine human, or being. Whatever it was, or where it came from, it was definitely there with a purpose. There may be. Its hard to know for certain.

You're speaking of an intellectual process that has little to do with an emotional process. Feelings tend to have "ideas" of their own, and completely ignore what you choose or think. This is why people become greedy or jealous, despite understanding that there's no reason for it.

Obi-Wan is a man of deep convictions. He feels I'm disobeying the Code and the Council by what I'm doing. He is my padawan, but we don't always agree. I've turned out to be correct thus far, and that's probably troubling him some. Give him time. He'll speak to you well enough soon enough. Its simply something he has to work out within himself. You're quite welcome, and that's very possible. There are a few married Jedi even now. Not many, but a few.

You're very welcome for that as well. The Council means well, for you, and for everyone else. They don't require such things be brought before them in the interest of being in control, but in the interest of helping.

Con artists are very much cheaters, thieves, swindlers, and the like, yes. Sebulba would definitely fit into that category.

No, perhaps not by the Marauders' estimation, but by our beliefs and laws, he is. Yet another example of how your focus and your perspective determine what's reality for you. On a Republic world, he'd be a criminal, yes, very much so.

Its quite possible. There's always another view to consider, Anakin. No one's view is every positively the absolute correct one. Our views, like we ourselves, are ultimately flawed, either greatly, or minutely, but still flawed. The teacher can learn from the student. The old can learn from the young. These are examples that everything is not definitely correct in one viewpoint.

That's a good idea. Keep track of your experiences and thoughts. You'll find comfort in them as you go.

You will, very soon, and we'll show you ice that we keep for cooling off drinks as well. Its quite amazing to see for the first time.

Its a means to get something from one side of something to another. Like something you cross over a gulch with, or a canyon, on Tatooine.

Its no problem. I was glad to do it. That way, it gave you no problems, and made things go much more smoothly.

Its a process, learning what it means to be a Jedi, Anakin. As I told you, even if you succeed, its a hard life. Its not easy, by any means. But it is very rewarding, ultimately.

You're welcome, and I probably should sleep some before we land as well. Until later, my young friend.

Qui-Gon


	15. Note 15 Anakin

Note 15

Qui-Gon,

Yes….I can't believe how much stuff I have already learned. Now I have seen Coruscant and you've taught me a lot. I'm sure I'll see other stuff on other planets and learn more and more.

I wish I could have gone to the Jedi Temple with you and Obi-Wan as soon as we landed on Coruscant, but you told me I had to go with Padmé and the others…I'm not allowed to go to the Jedi Temple yet. You have to meet with the Council first….How much longer do I have to wait?

Are you almost done…I'm being baby-sat by Sabe, and I don't like it very much. No one in the building is allowing me to go anywhere, and I really want to. Padmé's not around either. I wish she was…I looked for her, and I couldn't find her. The Queen sent her on some kind of errand. I hope you're done with the Council soon so that I can meet them and start my training.

I think that thing was a Sith too…it's ugly and it reminds me of the old man in my dream. I don't like it that that thing is on Tatooine…my mom is on Tatooine…what if that thing attacks her?

I think it was after the Queen, because you guys had to land on Tatooine, right…so maybe somehow it followed you to Tatooine. Kitster told me that he had seen those droid thingys…and we saw one on our way back. I think those droids had something to do with it. It seemed to WANT to fight with you. You think it is most likely that it sensed me? I hope not…it didn't even really seem to look at me much…it just went for you. I ran away from it, and it didn't chase me. But…what if that thing comes back, and really was after me? I don't like that thing, and I hope it dies.

Let me know what the Council says about this.

I'm still a little cold on Coruscant, but I am getting a little more used to it.

I can't wait to meet the Council…when do I get to meet them? You've been gone for a long time. Let me know what the Council says…and everything about that.

Thank you. It would mean a lot to me to help rescue mom. I hope my friends can comfort her so that she doesn't get lonely. I'm going to talk to Kitster about that. You mean that you want to abolish slavery on Tatooine? That would be awesome! I want to help with that too! I don't know what a "diplomatic solution" is, but I want to help. I hate slavery, and I wish it could be done with forever.

Oh….I can't wait for training to start then. Physical and mental challenges…awesome. I love challenges. And spiritual exercises…I can grow in my faith then…awesome.

And you were right about Coruscant….I was a little dizzy and lightheaded when we first landed…and I still am…a tiny bit. I'm better than I was…so I'll be fine pretty soon.

Hmmm…my favorite color is blue…can my lightsaber be blue?

Okay, I understand about force fields…so I understand about this Force field thing…it's just the same as other force fields…just another force field. I got it now. I'll understand more about it as time goes on….but I understand the basic concept of it now. I can learn other ways too, of course, but yes, I learn a lot from actually performing the action.

Okay…thanks for the assurances, Qui-Gon. Someday I'll understand that stuff.

All right…I understand better about what you said about the compatible DNA thing. A Wookiee and a human could have children? That'd be weird…what would the kid look like? I'm glad Hutts and humans can't have children…that'd be so weird and the children would look really strange. What if all the humans originated on the same place and then just moved to other planets later?? Because that would make more sense then having a bunch of humans originating on different planets. Okay…maybe I will ask someone that knows more stuff about biology or science, and see what they say too. I'm glad that humans from Tatooine and Naboo could have children together.

Well, thanks…I hope that I can learn how to avoid this Dark Side things…if it is so dangerous.

Okay…thanks. I'm glad I don't have to worry about knowing everything about the Dark Side or attachment yet.

So when does my training begin?

You think that my dream might be the present or the future? I…….that's scary…..I don't want to be near that man in my dreams. Will you stay by me always and not allow something like that to get near me? I don't want something like that chasing me ever…and….and….maybe it was just a dream, and I just dreamed about Sith, not a specific one. I hope that's what it is. Besides that, that thing that fought you wasn't old and wrinkly, and he didn't shoot you with electricity. I didn't get to see the eyes, but that THING didn't look like the old man in my dreams.

That kind of power is totally destroying to a person then….nothing good can come from it.

Okay…well….maybe I won't have to be around Obi-Wan much during my training. And maybe he'll just have to get to know me, and then maybe he will talk…I hope so. Because I like talking to Jedi, and he's probably nice, but he wasn't too happy about meeting me. I could tell. Can you introduce me to a married Jedi so that I can talk to one about it?

I know…I understand that the Council wants to help people in important areas of my life…I don't think I'd want to handle marriage all by myself, especially if it involved something like Jedi…you have your own group and stuff. I'd like people to hold me accountable and stuff…because that would be fair to the person I was marrying too, because then my relationship with that person would be better.

Yeah….that makes sense…because if that wasn't true, no one would ever learn anymore…and that wouldn't be good, right? So I'm glad that teachers can learn from their students and the old can learn from the young. It goes both ways, doesn't it?

How would I keep track of my experiences and thoughts? Have any ideas?

You use frozen water to cool off drinks? Hmmmm, yes, please show me when you're back from the Jedi Council. How does it cool off drinks….it's water.

Thanks for pointing out that bridge as we were landing on Coruscant. Now I understand what you were talking about. I like bridges…they're a good idea. I never would have thought of one…because we don't really need bridges on Tatooine.

I'll be waiting for you when you come back from the Jedi Council.

Anakin

PS Who were those people that met us at the landing platform? They had to have been important. The Queen and Padmé and everyone else seemed to know who they were. You even talked with one of them. I don't know…but I didn't like one of them. He scares me, I don't know why. Can you protect me from him? (I asked Padmé to protect me from him too). He's an old man, and he kind of reminds me of the guy from my dream. I don't know why. He doesn't look like the guy from my dream, but I don't like him.


	16. Note 16 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

There's much to learn in the galaxy, my young friend. The most important lesson to learn is that we never stop learning.

It shouldn't be much longer, Anakin. The meeting with the Council is a formality. Very little to worry over.

They're only looking out for your best interest, but I'm sure their customs are a bit different than what you're used to. Padme is a servant of the queen, in some capacity. It makes sense that she would send someone she trusts to handle a delicate matter.

I doubt it stayed on Tatooine, my young friend. There was little for it to occupy itself with once we were gone.

It was our most logical and best choice, yes. It most likely could have. It wouldn't surprise me. Such droids are used widely for covert surveillance and the like. I'm sure it did. If it was indeed a Sith, the Sith hate Jedi and will take great pains to destroy any they encounter. I'm sure it did. I was an obstacle that had to be overcome first. If it comes back, I'll not let it hurt you.

I will. And I'm sure you are. Its much cooler here than on Tatooine. However, I hope that it's not unpleasant?

There has been a great deal of discussion about several factors. This is normal when dealing with the Council.

Your mother is a good woman, Anakin, and your friends seemed to be of good character. I'm sure they'll be there for each other while you're gone. I'd very much like to, yes. I'd very much like to see it abolished everywhere in the galaxy. I'd be delighted to have your help. A diplomatic solution is one in which the opposing parties speak, and speak intelligently and calmly, and arrive at a peaceful solution to a problem.

And well you should. Challenges are what make us grow and learn. Physically, mentally and spiritually.

I thought you might be. I'm sure it'll pass in a day or two. Your body is becoming accustomed to it.

Yes, it certainly can. Since the Sith Wars and such, about a thousand years ago, the special crystals we use to make a lightsaber have come from limited sources. The Sith destroyed or corrupted most sources of the crystal. They once came in many different colors. Now, the only colors readily available are blue and green. A few of us have much more rare colors, like Master Windu, for example, who has a purple lightsaber. He was fortunate enough to find a crystal that had been taken from the planet before the corruption by the Sith.

Essentially, yes. It works much the same. Your understanding will grow in time. We all learn in many ways, but we each have a best way to learn.

I'm sure you will. With time and patience comes understanding.

They could have them, yes, but its not likely that they WOULD have them. It'd be a bit of a problem for them in each of their respective cultures, I think. None, that I know of, have been born, at least not in the last few centuries. Harder to say about beyond that. That would be a distinct possibility. In fact, one theory supposes that humans orginated on Coruscant, and then some were moved to other planets, either voluntarily or involuntarily, thousands of years ago. With the different conditions on different planets, they'd adapt, and this would change the genetic makeup of their offspring a little as time passed, making them different than humans on another planet. This is what I mean by "different species of human." There are genetic differences, but they tend to be small, overall. That would be a good idea. Once you're in the Temple, you can use the Library as well. The Jedi in charge of the Library, Jocasta Nu, will be able to help you quite a bit. An older woman with a very wide area of knowledge.

I hope that you can, too. It is very dangerous. While some things can be dangerous, but useful if used correctly, like a vibroknife, for example, the Dark Side isn't. Its evil, in its purest form. It's the direct opposite of everything that a Jedi strives to learn and become.

As I said earlier, understanding comes with education, time and patience. You're not expected to know everything at the beginning, otherwise there'd be no need for training.

It begins as soon as I can get you started, after the Council makes their approval.

It's hard to say. As foggily as you describe it, it's most likely the future, because the future is always in motion, and that makes it blurry and hard to see most of the time. I won't let anything like that harm you, no. Its very possible. It could be how your mind interprets what you've been told of the Sith. I wasn't always old and wrinkly, either, not even as a Jedi Knight. Its possible that your dream was about a Sith Master, I guess. Its a natural progression of what you know. The thing's eyes were a disturbing yellow and red. Very disconcerting, I can assure you.

Even if you used that kind of power to do something good, the act would be tainted by it's evil. Evil isn't like dirt or sand. You can't just wash it away, or brush it away. Its sort of like a leash on an animal. The animal can run about, somewhat free, but the leash is always there to guide it back and bring it back under control. While the animal moves around, it often forgets the leash is there, but its always there, waiting. Evil is a shadow that looms over everything, a poison that slowly seeps into your soul. No matter how good your intention, if you use an evil means to achieve it, the act will always have a strong element of evil to it.

Once the Council gives their decision, I'll be releasing Obi-Wan, allowing him to take the Trials and taking you as my new padawan. You'll see him, but not overly much. Obi-Wan is a hard man to get to know, sometimes. Even after all our time together, there are times when I still become very frustrated with him, and him with me. Such is human nature, I suppose. Of course. Ki Adi Mundi is married, and is actually sitting on the Council temporarily. He's Cerean. He's got several wives, in fact. That's a normal thing among his people, because the women outnumber the men something like seven to one. He's an interesting one to speak to. I'm sure you'll like him.

It is, yes. The Council is as much a government to the Jedi as the Senate is a government to the Republic, but the Council is also designed to be a friend and advisor to a Jedi as well. Accountability is always a good thing.

No, it wouldn't. Learning is part of living. Yes, it does, quite so, my young friend. I'm as often learning from a student as I am teaching one.

A journal would be a good idea. It can be recorded, or even written down, though recording is a much easier and more practical manner, in addition to being more common. However, writing them down has its merits, as you can see the words, and make easier revisions to them.

Its a block of what we call ice. Ice is frozen water. You place several of these blocks into a liquid, and as the energy escapes the ice into the drink during the process of slowly melting, the heat energy of the liquid is dissipated, and it becomes cooler. I'll be glad to.

On Tatooine, all you need bridges for is crossing gulches and canyons. I doubt you were able to see many of those living in Mos Espa, even though you lived not to far from one. They are a good thing, yes.

I'll speak with you then, my friend. May the Force be with you.

Qui-Gon

PS - Those were Senator Palpatine, who's the Senate representative of the planet of Naboo; Supreme Chancellor Valorum, the leading representative of the Senate; and various statesmen, aides, and the like. Which one was it that you didn't like, Anakin? Both Palpatine and Valorum have gray hair and a seemingly advanced age compared to what you're accustomed to. I can protect you, yes. Feelings are strong things, Anakin, and often useful. Be mindful of them, and pay attention to them.


	17. Note 17 Anakin

Note 17

Qui-Gon,

The Jedi Council refused to let me be trained! That's not fair!!!! Why won't they let me become a Jedi? Do you think I failed their tests?

The people on the Council didn't make me feel very good. They asked me a lot of questions that were mean. I think they had already decided against me…that I couldn't be trained. That's not fair. They don't think I can do it…they don't think I can be a Jedi 

The questions they asked me focused on negative stuff…like they asked about the podrace, but focused on the fact that it was the first podrace I had ever finished. They did stuff like that. Then they talked a lot about my mother, and said there was something wrong with missing my mother. They made it sound like being afraid that something could happen to mom was bad.

That green troll said a lot of bad things about me too…like my future being cloudy. What's his name anyway? He has those pointy ears…and he's really short too. I didn't like him. He said that I had a lot of fear…but he didn't think about it. I'm a nine year old boy, who has never been on this planet before. I've been a slave all my life. How am I supposed to feel?

Then there was the guy with the smooth bald head. He had dark skin and never smiled. I felt like he was glaring at me and judging me. I didn't like that. He was the one who said, "No, he will not be trained." When I was alone with the Council, he asked me to tell him what was on this screen thing. I told him…but was I wrong? What happened?

The entire Council was staring at me the whole time. I didn't like that.

You said that there wasn't much to worry about. But they told me I couldn't be trained.

I know, but I wish Padmé was around so that she could explore the place with me.

If that THING didn't stay on Tatooine, where do you think it went? Do you think it followed us? What if it comes to us in our sleep and kills us? If the Sith hate Jedi, would they hate me too? Thank you. Please…please don't ever let it come near me.

No…it's not unpleasant, and maybe I'll get used to the temperature soon…but I'm still cold.

Mom says that my friends have been watching out for her. They've been visiting and things. I hope slavery gets abolished everywhere in the galaxy too. I don't want anyone to go through slavery like mom and I did. Thank you. Let me know if you can get over to Tatooine to free everyone. And thanks for telling me what a diplomatic solution was.

I feel a little better…but I'm still a little dizzy. I'm trying to ignore it.

The Sith must have red crystals somewhere for their lightsabers. At least that THING that was on Tatooine had a red lightsaber.

Oh…I'm glad that blue is a color that is readily available, because like I said, that's my favorite color. But it doesn't sound like I'll ever get to be a Jedi now. 

Who is Master Windu? Well I wouldn't want a purple lightsaber. That would be too girly.

I think that Coruscant theory you told me makes sense.

I don't think I'll ever get to be in the library of the Jedi Temple. I wish I could, and I asked if I could see it, but no one would let me in. They told me I wasn't a Jedi, so I couldn't see it. I wish I could talk to this Jocasta Nu person you told me about. She sound a little like my friend Jira from Tatooine. She's old too, and she knows a lot. I like talking to older people.

Well the Dark Side sounds bad then.

I don't think the Council will let me be trained at all. They don't like me.

Can a dream about the future…like the one I had, ever be changed? Or will what I saw definitely happen? I hope not. Thanks for saying you'll watch out for me. You think I might have dreamed about a Sith Master? But where would he be? Will he chase me like that, and will he shoot electricity out of his fingers? But I don't know anyone with YELLOW eyes. If I ever see someone with yellow eyes, I'm going straight for you.

Okay, I think I understand about why using the Dark Side would still be bad even if you wanted to do something good with it. What you said makes sense. Thanks.

Will Obi-Wan like it if you release Obi-Wan and I take his place? So is that how someone becomes a Jedi Knight? Their master releases them and allows them to take the Trials? Maybe Obi-Wan will like me better once I am your apprentice. Yeah…I understand about getting frustrated with people sometimes. My best friend Kitster sometimes makes me frustrated, or I make him frustrated, but we always make up pretty soon because we're good friends.

I don't think anyone on the Council would want to talk to me…even that married guy. None of them like me. That's weird…even if you said that it's normal for his people. I wouldn't want to have more than one wife.

Okay…I understand the Jedi Council better. They're supposed to be a friend and advisor for Jedi…but…what if they don't like you, like they don't like me?

Maybe I'll start a journal then. I'll keep one for Padmé and give it to her when I'm older. I'll also keep a regular one just for myself. I like that idea. I just started them. I'm also going to put all my Notes from everyone together and keep them forever.

Thank you for showing me real ice. Wow…it's so weird, and awesome.

I didn't know there was a bridge near Mos Espa.

And about those old men…I don't know which one I didn't like. I don't know which is which. Padmé has told me about Palpatine, and I think she might know him, so I don't think it was him. It was probably Supreme Chancellor Valorum. I don't know for sure. I'll tell you later, if I ever find out which one is which. They both sound important. Thanks for saying you'll protect me from the one that I didn't like.

What's going to happen now? What am I going to do? The Council won't let me get trained, so now do I go find a job on Coruscant?

Anakin


	18. Note 18 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

Patience, Anakin, patience. The Council, though Jedi, are people, just like you and me. They don't always understand everything, or the need for some things, and sometimes even fear things. It's not fair, no, but it does follow their hallowed "rules." They fear the potential that you have, I believe, Anakin. Your being here, and being real, brings to light that something they've tried very hard not to believe for centuries is actually true, and that time is upon us, right now. No, I don't think you failed them. I think you passed them far more spectacularly than they had thought you would, which makes them even more afraid.

I apologize for how they made you feel. I honestly don't think that was their intention. They tend to be rather brusque at times, an unfortunate result of their experiences. They've resisted the idea since I first spoke it. As I said, they fear the thing that is now upon them, that they've tried so hard to believe was myth for so long.

I'm sure it seemed that way. They asked you questions like that because those answers tell them the sort of character you have. You shouldn't do something solely for the sake of winning, or whatever. The reasons why you do something are at least, if not more, important than what you do. Your reasons for the podrace were many, I'm sure, but high among them was the thought of helping a friend, or friends, yes? That's a show of good character. They speak of the emotional attachment that can prove to be a stumbling block. Feeling something, such as missing someone, is fine. Where the problem lies is when that missing feeling interferes with your thoughts and ability to do what must be done. Its a form of fear. That fear can make you hesitate, or think unclearly, or dominate your thoughts so all actions are slanted towards rectifying it. Its difficult to understand, but you will in time.

That would be Master Yoda, the oldest living Jedi, and arguably the most powerful Jedi in existence. He's over 800 years old, and is very powerful in foresight. If Yoda cannot clearly see your future, that's a definite sign that something's wrong, not with you, but that something is disturbing the Force to where he can't see through it. Yoda is usually more congenial than that. You'll learn that about him as you learn. He is often the instructor for the younger children, before they become padawans to a Master.

That would be Master Mace Windu. Master Windu is the most accomplished warrior in our ranks. In fact, a large part of the lightsaber fighting techniques that we use today were devised and created by him. He's very stern and firm, but a good man. You simply must learn how to take him. He, like the others, fears what is to be. You weren't wrong. That was never an issue, I don't think. It aggravated me to no end that such wise and learned people could let fear blind them so easily.

You were in a small room with 13 other people around you in a circle. They had little else to look at but you, Anakin. They are in that chamber many hours, every day. You were simply something different to look at.

As I said, they fear what they refuse to grasp. You'll be trained, one way or the other, I promise you. I'm sure that would have put you at ease.

It could conceivably have gone anywhere. Its possible that it did, but it'd have had to get to a spaceworthy ship and then look for us, by which time we were already in hyperspace. It can't come here. Too many Jedi patrol the Temple, day and night. Some sort of alarm would be raised, even if it were able to kill enough Jedi to get inside. By that time, we'd all be awake and ready. I won't, Anakin, no worries.

I can understand that you are. I'm a bit chilly myself, having spent several days on Tatooine. It'll go away in time.

I'm pleased that your friends are caring for your mother. She needs someone closeby just as anyone else would. I hope so, as well, and if I can, I most certainly will. You're quite welcome.

Its only a matter of time before your body adapts well enough that it adjusts it so the differences are barely noticeable.

Oh, yes, I'm sure they do. A red blade is a common mark of a Sith. The planet they rendered unsuable wasn't the only planet that had crystals, but the one that had the most plentiful supply.

You'll get it, Anakin. Just be patient. You will see.

Master Windu is the bald dark skinned man in the Council chamber. The one you said never smiled.

Its quite possible, yes.

Jocasta is an interesting person with an interesting life, and she's devoted her life to knowledge. I think you'll enjoy speaking with her as well.

Indeed it is. That's why I'm working so hard to protect you from it.

They don't particularly care much for me, either, if that helps. But, everything in its own time.

The future is always moving, always in motion. What you generally see is what will happen, if things keep going as they are. Changes made to what's happening or about to happen now can dramatically affect the future, so yes, it can be changed. The risk and trick is in knowing what to change. Even with changes, sometimes events lead back to the same vision, meaning that that future is now going to happen again. Time is an odd thing, and it follows its own rules. Trying to change a foreseen future is a very sketchy and risky endeavor, but quite possible. If that's what he was, he could be anywhere. I'm sure they have the ability to hide their eyes. It would be a very small exercise in the use of the Force. But that's still as good a plan as any.

Good and evil are hard to understand because everyone's idea of what good and evil are is usually a little different. It makes it hard to define something when you have no absolute definition. You're welcome.

He may or he may not. Right now, he's feeling a bit put out, I think. Its mostly from stress of everything going on. He and I are having spirited discussions about several things, and we're on slightly opposing viewpoints on each matter. Discussion and debate is good, its just a strain right now. In time, he'll understand better, as you will. Yes, if they pass the Trials, they are awarded the title of Knight. Exactly. If you couldn't be upset with, or frustrated with a friend, they wouldn't be much of a friend if they didn't understand and reconcile, right?

We all don't necessarily like the things we must do, but do them we must. His people have odd customs to our point of view, yes, just as I'm sure its odd to him that we only marry one person. Oddity is a two way reflection, my friend.

Personal feelings aren't supposed to interfere with such things. That's a path to the Dark Side. If they don't like someone, they simply may not. That doesn't mean they still don't treat them the same way they do everyone else.

That's a good idea. Looking back on words spoken and written years from now, you may see new insight into something you couldn't see at the time.

You're quite welcome. Ice is an amazing phenomenon for someone from Tatooine, I'm sure. Yes, there is. Most likely you didn't know it was there because you weren't allowed outside Mos Espa, I'd imagine.

Again, you're quite welcome. Palpatine is the one with more hair, and the slightly whiny, kind of toadying voice. Valorum was the one I spoke to, with shorter hair, and the deeper and cultured voice. In either event, no one will harm you.

For right now, you come with me. I want you to be mindful. Watch, and pay attention. Keep your mind open. That's a form of training until I can get the main issue resolved. You will be trained. There is no doubt in that.

Qui-Gon


	19. Note 19 Anakin

Note 19

Qui-Gon,

But Yoda and the other people in the Council said fear was bad, but if they have fear too, then how can they talk about me? Everyone has fear. They fear me? That's their problem…..uhhhh…I wish the Council didn't have to be like that.

I think it was their intention to be mean. They don't like me, and it would make them not like me even more if they are afraid of me. I guess they can't believe that a 9 year old slave boy could be a Jedi.

They probably think it's bad that I wanted to help a friend. Yes, that's why I wanted to do the podrace. I knew you guys needed the money, and you didn't have another way of getting it. They probably don't think it would be good character. They were looking for bad things to say about me. How could missing mom interfere with my thoughts and ability to do what must be done? It would be silly for me to miss my mother so much that I couldn't think about anything else or do anything else. I don't miss her like that. I miss her, and I worry about her, but that's not all that I'm thinking about. We have to stop the bad guys, right?

I found out "Master Yoda's" name from him too. I contacted him and asked him a bunch of questions too. He's the most powerful Jedi in existence? LOL. He's so short and green and shrively…I think I could beat him up. How can he be the most powerful Jedi? And he's REALLY 800? Does that mean he's close to death? Well….okay….

I also talked to this "Master Mace Windu." He is the most accomplished warrior in Jedi ranks? He doesn't look like a warrior to me. He's not anything like the fighters on Tatooine. He created lightsaber fighting techniques? That is so neat. I wish he liked me, because then maybe he could tell me about them.

I'm glad I wasn't wrong when he gave me those tests on the screen thing.

I know that they didn't have much else to look at…but it was the way they looked at me that I really didn't like. They had mean expressions on their faces, and frowned at me.

I found out the name of the person I was scared of and didn't like. Remember, you told me that it was either Valorum or Palpatine? It was Palpatine. I was crying in the hallway and he came up to me and sat by me. Well, I don't think he's so bad anymore. He was REALLY nice, and he listened to me. He told me that if I don't get to be a Jedi, that he would make sure that I didn't starve on Coruscant, and he would make me his political aide. But if you make sure that I'm trained somehow, the Council wouldn't have to know. I could stay on Coruscant with Palpatine, and you could meet with me secretly.

That Sith better stay away from Tatooine, and never come back! Good. It better stay away from Coruscant too. You think it knows where the Jedi temple is? Thanks. I don't want a Sith near me ever.

I like Naboo better than Coruscant. I've never seen all this green stuff all over the place. There is also green stuff with different colors in it that smell good. We made it to Naboo. I want to live here someday too. Do Jedi have a second home? If I can't live here, I want to visit here lots.

I can't BELIEVE that Padmé is Queen Amidala. I thought she was lying to Boss Nass at first. It's so weird….she's a queen and I didn't know. I feel stupid about wanting to marry her now. She couldn't ever marry a former slave.

The Gungans are going to be a part of a big battle, aren't they? I heard that Jar-Jar is going to be their general. That has to be neat. I'm glad that you and Padmé are letting me come to the palace too. I get to be where the REAL action is.

I hope I never see another red blade again.

It makes me feel a little better that the Council doesn't really like you either. At least I'm not the only one. They have bad taste. Palpatine said they were foolish. I think he's right. Is he the new Supreme Chancellor? Padmé said that he was nominated. I hope he gets it.

Thanks for telling me. I'm happy that the future can be changed, so that that guy doesn't really come after me like that. Okay…thanks.

There HAS to be an absolute definition of good and evil. If there wasn't, no one would know that there was a good. There wouldn't be anything to measure it against.

I hope Obi-Wan passes the trials, even though I don't think he likes me, and I really don't like him either. He never talks to me, like I said before. I even tried to talk to him.

I'm going to save all of the correspondences I receive from you and everyone else so that I can look back on them later too.

I was allowed outside of Mos Espa, but only in a certain direction, and not very far out. Watto let me leave to go find junk from Sandpeople and Jawas. I never could go far, though.

Okay, sure. I'll watch and pay attention to what you do, and I can keep my mind open too.

Thanks.

Anakin


	20. Note 20 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

They do so because they don't recognize what they're experiencing as fear. Its a subconscious type of fear, one they don't realize they're feeling. Its harder to feel. Everyone does, yes, but Jedi control their fear. They don't let it control them. I wish they didn't, either, my young friend. Yet, things are as they are, and we'll just have to find another path. That's all.

Becoming a Jedi is not a thing taken lightly, especially by the Council. They probably were testing your resolve as well, to see just what motivation lay behind your desire to become a Jedi. The Jedi Order is full of trials. Some you expect, and some you don't. Its hard to say when you're actually faced with one, and when you're not.

Actually, its the sort of selfless giving that shows good character, Anakin. It was dangerous, yes, but you were willing to face the danger to help another. That shows excellent character. It can interfere when your thoughts dwell more deeply and cohesively on your mother than on what you're doing. If your mind is clouded with thoughts of her, that can distract you and keep you from doing what must be done when it must be done. Of course you miss her. No one expects you not to. There's a difference between missing her, acknowledging that you miss her, and letting those feelings sit on the side for awhile and letting them consume your every thought. We have to stop the bad guys, as you call them, yes.

You'd be surprised, my young friend. Don't let his appearance fool you. Things are not always what they seem. That "short, green shriveled troll" can lift this entire building off its foundation with his will through the Force. He can defeat me, easily, in lightsaber combat. His mastery of the Force is far, far superior to anything I'll ever accomplish. The Force is his ally, and it makes him powerful. But, that power is tempered with gentleness, and a goodness rarely encountered in a being. He's really 800. He's actually closer to 900. We're not sure. I don't know how long his species lives.

Again, you'd be surprised. Just because something looks, or doesn't look, like something doesn't mean that it is, or isn't, what it is. No, Master Windu is a very calm individual, though in combat, I think he has to work hard to suppress the rage inside. Its a testament to his mastery of the Force. He created some, yes, particularly the majority of what's being taught now. I'm sure he will. Things take time, Anakin. You must be patient. Everything doesn't resolve itself in seconds. Sometimes, time must run slowly.

As am I. You were right during the test.

Frowning is as much a sign of concentration as it is an emotional _expression, Anakin. Perhaps they were concentrating on you as well. When one concentrates, they tend to stare as well.

I remember, yes. I figured it was Palpatine. He may seem nice enough, Anakin, but I warn you to be wary of him. A cloud surrounds him, one I can't penetrate, and I don't like being unable to see what lies beneath. There's something very amiss about him. Please, be mindful and watchful.

It wouldn't surprise me if it did. Its not as if the Temple is a secret. The Sith aren't house guests I'd want to come calling, though, no.

Some Jedi do, yes. There's about 11,000 Jedi, and only perhaps 200 or so live in the Temple. Others live on different worlds and such. The green stuff on the ground is grass. The tall things are trees, and the green parts are called leaves. The colored parts are flowers. Its quite possible you could, yes.

It was a surprise, yes. Why do you feel stupid? Its not stupid to wish to do something like that. After all, queen, slave, commoner, shipwright, assassin, it doesn't matter...under whatever label you can give yourself, you're just a person, just like she is. You shouldn't feel stupid for it. Whether she does or not is up to her, of course. Yet, regardless of her "station" in life, she is a person, just as you are.

Yes, they are. So I'm told, yes. I only hope that it works out for the best. We are, because that's where I'm going to be. You have to stay in a safe place during any conflict. I can't have arguments or disobeying me on this, Anakin. I promised your mother to keep you safe, and I intend to do so. You will be able to see what's going on, but I don't want you in harm's way.

You and I both, my young friend.

No, I'm not their favorite Jedi, not by any means. Perhaps they do, but its something that can be overcome in time. Yes, he's been elected.

You're quite welcome. The future is, quite literally, what you make it. What you do now decides certain things that happen later.

Good and evil are subjective. What's good to one being isn't necessarily good to another. There can't be a universal absolute definition of good or evil. People's perceptions of it are so vastly different. There may be among a group of like minded beings, like the people of a world, but if they go to another world, they'll find what's good and evil are vastly different, according to the people there.

That'll change in time, as you both become accustomed to one another. Obi-Wan is older, and experienced, but also still very young and inexperienced at the same time. Its a learning process for both of you. Don't worry. You'll see what I mean soon enough.

Precisely why you never saw a lot of the things to be seen there. Bridges for example. Not surprising.

Good. I'm proud of you, Anakin. You'll do well. You're welcome.

Qui-Gon


	21. Note 21 Anakin

Note 21

Qui-Gon,

Now we know where that ugly black and red Sith is…if it was the same one that was on Tatooine. Is it? I was REALLY scared when I saw it again….it took off its hood and it has horns on its head. And that was a really big lightsaber that it had too…there were blades at both ends. That was so weird.

You told me to stay in the cockpit of this fighter, but I really want to help.

Well we're here. We're at the palace now….I can't believe that Sith…that THING came back. You and Obi-Wan will show it what you're made of. I know that you guys can take it down and kill it. I hope it knows that you are Jedi, and that the Sith should never mess with Jedi.

Padmé and her friends were stuck in the hangar because these weird droids with shields showed up. They shot at them, but they didn't get hurt because of the shields. I knew I had to do something….and then I remembered that ships have weapons. I found the trigger button and I shot those droids with shields.

Hey, I can't stop this ship….I'm moving forward, but I think it's on automatic pilot. I don't know where it's taking me yet…R2 is with me. Maybe he can figure it out. Well…I have to put on this helmet.

I think the Jedi Council is letting their fear control them, if they don't want me to be trained.

I know, but being a Jedi is what I've always dreamed of doing! You mean I'll always be faced with trials if I get to be in the Jedi Order? I don't understand.

But I don't always think of her. The Jedi Council doesn't know what I think about, and they don't know me.

That little troll can lift an entire building off its foundations? I don't believe that! No one could do that…especially someone so short. You think he could defeat you in lighsaber combat? I guess if you think he could, then he can…but I don't see how. His mastery of the Force is that much superior to you? That's weird. He doesn't seem to be gentle and have that much goodness…but maybe after I contact him some more, he will seem like that. I hope so. Then maybe he'll let me be trained.

Okay…but I don't think the Jedi Council liked me….but oh well….I guess after the battle we'll find out, right? Are we going to meet with them again sometime soon? I hope so.

But Palpatine sat next to me and said nice things to me. How can that be bad? You said a cloud surrounds him. I don't understand. He's one of the nicest grownups I have ever met. I don't see how something is "amiss" about him. Okay, I'll try to be mindful and watchful, but what should I look for?

Okay…thanks for telling me about the grass, trees, leaves, and flowers. I heard of grass and trees before, but I didn't know that's what they looked like.

I know that Padmé is a person, but she wouldn't want to marry me now. I never heard of a Queen marrying a slave before.

Yeah…I heard that Palpatine was elected, and I'm happy. I think he deserved it. I tried contacting him, but he hasn't responded yet.

Maybe…I've only been to three planets in my entire planet. I don't know about the laws on those planets, but my mother said that certain things were always wrong, and I agree with her.

Obi-Wan finally said something to me, and he doesn't seem as mean as before. He still hasn't REALLY talked to me, but maybe after the battle he will want to.

Okay…well this ship is taking off into space. I hope Padmé's safe now, and I hope you take the bad guy down so he never bothers anyone ever again.

Anakin


	22. Note 22 QuiGon

Author - Jedi_Linewalker (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1181942

Anakin,

It's the same one, I assure you, my young friend. That pretty much confirms my suspicion that he's a Zabrak...though I'm not familiar with the tattooing he has done. It seems to cover all his skin. Double bladed lightsabers are pretty rare. Not many learn to use them, but a few do, though I've not seen one in many years.

You can help best by staying there, Anakin. Its the safest place here for you. Besides, the ship has a shield system and weapons, if something were to happen that you needed the help.

Indeed we are. It's evil, Anakin. It won't rest until it achieves it's objective, whatever that may be. Obi-Wan and I will deal with it. I dislike the idea of killing it, but I doubt it will give us little more choice. I'm sure it does, but as to whether or not it should "mess with Jedi," they seek to destroy us, so they don't necessarily think the most clearly.

Destroyers, or droidekas. They are formidable opponents. It's good that you discovered the trigger. I'm sure Padme and her entourage were very grateful for your assistance.

It most likely is. Artoo should be able to override it with little trouble. Fly somewhere safe after disengaging it and wait for our signal. I have confidence in both of you.

You're right, they are. It's a sad state of affairs, but not much different than what I expected, initially, anyway.

Trials come in many forms. They're obstacles to overcome. They hone your abilities and your mind. They make you work to achieve the goal you have. If nothing challenges you, you grow complacent and bored, and accomplish nothing, because nothing is worth accomplishing. That's why you have these tests.

They can read your thoughts, at least the surface thoughts, if they concentrate. It's an ability granted by the Force. They don't know you, not as I do, no. But they can tell what you're thinking, the same way you can tell what's on the screen without seeing it, because you're reading the person's mind holding the screen.

Yes, he can. He's that strong with the Force, and has had many, many, many years of practice to be able to do it. Size means nothing when you talk about things done with the Force, Anakin. Size means nothing at all. I know he can. He's done so around 53 times this year alone. But its good practice to spar with him. Yes, his mastery of the Force is very superior to my own. Master Yoda is an odd Jedi, to be sure. We only have two of his species at the Temple, and probably a handful of them scattered throughout the galaxy are Jedi. His ways are odd, and strange, but he's much more pleasant than you think. I'm sure he will.

We'll find out. People react very strangely sometimes. Its sad that its true, but it is. All I can do is be there for you, Anakin. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, as long as I draw a breath. You're my friend, and more.

Just because someone says nice things doesn't necessarily make them nice, my friend. Just as when someone says something not so nice doesn't necessarily mean they're not nice. Saying nice things when they're not really what you're thinking is very bad. A cloud, yes...in my perception of his feelings and thoughts through the Force. You see it with your mind, not your eyes. Its a feeling I have, Anakin. Trust your feelings. Be mindful of them and watch what he says and does. Remember how you felt when you first met him? That's the sort of thing I'm talking about. This is a warning through the Force.

You're very welcome. I enjoy your questions.

Nothing is ever heard of until it happens for the first time. If its meant to be, it'll be. If its not, it won't. Don't fret so much over it. Let nature take its course.

I'm sure he's quite busy. After all, he's now the leading member of the most powerful political body in the Republic. I'm sure he'll answer you before long.

I'm sure, and I'm also sure I agree with you as well. Laws vary from place to place. This is the normal way of things. The laws of Sullust are quite different than Malastare, for example.

With Obi-Wan, it takes time, that's all. Obi-Wan has never been the best conversationalist, and many often take him the wrong way. Your patience will pay off soon, I promise you, Anakin. You'll grow close to Obi-Wan before things are finished, I'm sure.

We'll certainly try, my friend. Be careful and mindful. I'll see you at the conclusion of this battle. With guidance from the Force, we'll dispatch this being and be ready to reclaim Naboo for the Naboo very quickly. I believe she is, my young friend. Remember what I've told you. Feel, don't think. Trust your instincts. Concentrate on the moment. You'll be fine.

May the Force be with you.

Qui-Gon


	23. Note 23 Anakin

Qui-Gon,

You'll never guess what just happened. You know how I was in the ship and it started taking off? You were right when you said that Artoo could get me off autopilot. It took longer than I would have liked. Oh well.

We were being shot at. It was really cool. I guess it was a little scary, but it was fun! It was just like podracing! I decided to throw the bad guys off by spinning a couple of times. Hey, it's a good trick! But then I got hit a little and I don't exactly remember what happened after that. There was an opening in the droid control ship, and we went right in. I was afraid that the ship would crash on the wall of the hangar, but I managed to stop it before that happened. I guess I would have been fried otherwise.

I'm kind of safe right now, but I don't think I better stay here. I'm with the bad guys. There are a lot of battle droids coming towards me. I know I have to get Artoo and I out of here. Everything's overheated. I can't move. Battle droids are pretty stupid, though. Maybe I can figure out some way to outsmart them.

Why don't you like the thought of killing the ugly black and red Zabrak? It attacked us and it was after the Queen. And it tried to stop her in the palace. It deserves to die just like my father. Oops, did I say that. My mom said that my father sold me into slavery when she was pregnant with me. It is because of him that my mom suffered. It's because of him that she's still a slave. I hope a Zabrak attacks him someday.

Well I don't like the Zabrak's double lightsaber. It is all ugly and red. And it doesn't seem fair that he has a double one. It looks like it would actually be harder to fight with than your kind of lightsaber. When I become a Jedi, I don't want a double one. Do only bad guys have double ones? Or do some Jedi have them too?

Too late! I'm already in the droid control ship, and there is NO way I can stay here.

I hope that you and Obi-Wan kill it quickly. Hey, if it messes with you, then it is asking for trouble. You and Obi-Wan are Jedi. That thing isn't. It's something else. It's something evil.

I hope Padme is okay. Have you heard from her recently?

What kind of trials do you think they will give Obi-Wan? And how long do you have to be a Jedi apprentice before you can get to take the trials?

I don't believe that anyone can read my thoughts. My thoughts are private. No one has any right to touch them!! If I want someone to know what I'm thinking, I'll just tell them!

Yeah, but if Palpatine were really bad, he wouldn't have tried to stop me from crying, and he wouldn't have offered me a chance to help him on Coruscant….if the Council rejects me. Padme knows him, and he's always been nice to her. Yes, I had bad feelings about him at first. That was only because he reminded me of this really bad, old guy in a dream that I had. That's all.

Okay, you know Obi-Wan better than I do. If you say that he will like me, then I'll believe you. I still like you better than Obi-Wan.

Okay, Qui-Gon. I'll see you. I hope everything is going well for you in the battle.

See ya,

Anakin


	24. Conclusion Anakin's perspective

Conclusion:

After not receiving a response from Qui-Gon, and then learning of his death from Padme and the others….Anakin writes this into his journal:

Qui-Gon is dead. I cannot believe it. He's the only Jedi who wanted me trained. When I first heard about his death, I was afraid. I didn't know what would happen to me. However, Obi-Wan told me that he gets to train me and I finally get to be a Jedi.

I don't really know Obi-Wan. I still remember the looks he gave me, and the things that he said about me….so maybe he doesn't really want me. I wish Qui-Gon hadn't died. I don't like death. I wish that no one had to die.

Everyone's saying that Qui-Gon is in a better place now, so I'm happy for him. That doesn't stop me from missing him. I'm never going to forget him, ever! He was the first real live Jedi I ever met. He also encouraged me before the podrace. I think he was the only one who actually thought that I would finish the race, let alone win it. I couldn't have been free without him. He is the one who placed a bet with my old Master, Watto. His bet was that if I won the race, I would get to be free. I never dreamed of truly being free before.

I guess I better go. There is going to be an awards ceremony and a parade soon.


End file.
